


Desire, Emotion And Knowledge

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cannon Divergent, Completely Seperate From Season 02, Cover Art, Emotions, Experimentation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, IN SPACE!, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Isaac & Claire Finn Friendship, Isaac Is A Good Boyfriend, Isaac Is Just Adorkable, Kaylon 1, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Isaac, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Simulator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, sex study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Ever since Isaac had abruptly suggested they had 'sexual relations' in the mess hall it had been all Alara could think about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go a head and level with you, this is going to get updated pretty sporadically. The whole story is planned out in note form but hasn't entirely been typed up.
> 
> The title for this fic comes from a Plato quote:   
> Human behaviour flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge.

  


 

Ever since Isaac had abruptly suggested they had 'sexual relations' in the mess hall it had been all Alara could think about, she just couldn't get it out of her head. It just sat there at the forefront of her mind waiting. At first she'd been freaked out and strangely violated, he'd literally just asked In front the entire bridge crew, blunt and outright, as though he'd asked her to pass the salt. Even Malloy had been at a loss for words. 

Two weeks the Kaylon's words had circled around her head, Isaac was the one person she couldn't hurt aboard the ship and as awkward as it was to admit there was something attractive about him... maybe it was the deep voice?

Slowly Alara's interest had grown and evolved into some kind of want. And two weeks was her limit, she had urges, needs, and Isaac seemed to be the only person interested in helping to relive them. Had she really grown so desperate that she was considering having sex with Isaac? This was going to be awkward. 

It didn't take her long to find the Kaylon in the engineering section just before her sift started, he was stood at a console before the large blue circles with his back to her. Chief Newton and Yaphit on the other side of the room inspecting an open panel that appeared to be burnt out, thankfully they were the only other people in the room and clearly engrossed in their work. Her nerves had been bubbling inside her since she woke up that morning but seeing him stood there they almost got the better of her, something inside Alara screamed at her to race to the nearest synthesiser and demand a shot of Xelayan Tequila but she refused; that wasn't the answer to everything. 

With a deep breath the Chief of Security made her way over to Isaac and tapped him on the shoulder which, thinking about it, was pretty stupid. Isaac had internal sensors, he'd probably known she was there before she'd fully entered the room.

“Hi.” She muttered awkwardly as he turned and greeted her with that somehow blunt but strangely pleasant and courteous voice of his.

“Can I help you with anything, Lieutenant?”

“Em, yeah, maybe, em. I was just wondering... do you remember a few weeks ago when you asked if we could, you know-” 

“Engage in sexual relations?” She was thankful for his ability to just slice through everything and get to what she really meant, made things a lot easier on her end. “My offer stands, Lieutenant. If that is what you wish.”

Silence hung for a moment but Alara nodded, she did want it, she did. 

“Yes.” _This is actually going to happen isn't it,_ muttered Alara's mind; the tone contained only a hint of panic.

“Would after your shift on the bridge be amenable?” Enquired Isaac with a small gesture of his metal hands.

“Yeah, yeah, that's sounds good.” Alara took a deep breath and stood tall, suddenly less terrified of her own wants. “ _Don't_ tell anyone.”

“It will remain just between us, Lieutenant Kitan.” He promised and had Alara not known any better she'd have thought there was sincerity in his robotic voice. 

The Secretly Chief spent the rest of the day practically on autopilot, she pushed buttons and replied 'Aye Sir' when needed, other than that though she was blank, much too preoccupied up in her head on the fact that she and Isaac were actually going to... have sex. Had she made some huge mistake? What if it was the worst idea in the universe? Maybe she was over thinking it, either way it was too late to back out now.

Towards the end of her shift Alara started to feel as though she needed a bravery shot, she'd half expected the Krill to attack and put a halt to everything but no. All in all a very boring shift, Gordon hadn't even cracked any decent jokes.The need for that shot buzzed at the back of her head but Alara was determined to do this sober, she knew one would lead to two, she needed to stay strong. It was just Isaac, nothing to worry about... or so she kept telling herself. 

At the end of her shift Isaac left the bridge before she did, where he went Alara had absolutely no idea but she prayed that he wasn't waiting for her when she got to her quarters, thankfully he wasn't anywhere to be seen when she rounded the corner. The Xelayan breathed a sigh of relief and slipped through the door quickly. And what? Should she put some music on? Isaac probably wouldn't  notice let alone  care but still she felt as though she were meant to. After her internal debate Alara ordered the computer to play one of her favourite  peices .

For a time she just stood there before the full length mirror to the left of her bed trying to decid if she should put her hair in front of her ears.  _ Do they look too pointy?  _ She'd always been self-conscious about her ears and though they stuck out too much; other than that she was pretty though, right? Suddenly Alara snapped back to the world around her, why did she care so much?  Isaac only thought of this as an experiment, some new piece of data for his report to the Kaylon home world, he truly didn't care one way or the other.

Just  as nerves started to get the better of her the door chime sounded, Alara clamped her eyes shut and forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. Show time. With a surge of courage she went to her door and let Isaac in. The Kaylon stepped inside easily as though he didn't have a worry in the universe, then again he couldn't feel so Alara supposed he never worried about anything. His head tilted when he registered the music, seemed she'd been wrong, he had noticed. 

“I did not know you favoured Earth's classical music, Lieutenant.” Was Isaac attempting small-talk or did he actually want an answer?

“Yeah,” she began as though they were just having a chat amongst friends not two people about to have sex. “I like Xelayan music but I find classical music from Earth relaxes me.” 

Strangely the conversation took away some of her tension, her shoulders had been rigid and taught but after only a few sentence about something entirely unimportant Alara's muscles had relaxed. 

“Lieutenant, might I enquire as to how far you wish this evening to go?” Isaac tilted his head. 

The Xelayan was momentarily thrown by his question,  somewhere in the back of her mind she'd expected him to just ravish her... of course that was ridiculous. Alara didn't quite know how to answer his question or what she'd expected from that.  As her mind tried to form a sentence that actually made sense Alara sat herself down on her bed only for Isaac to sit beside her, he kept a respectable distance and she found herself thinking that Isaac, this emotionless robot, was more gentlemanly than most of the guys she'd dated. 

“I'm not sure, Isaac.” She admitted with her eyes downcast at her knees.

“Might I suggest that you inform me if you require us to cease our activities? I will of course end our experiment the moment you ask me to.” 

Not really knowing what else to say Alara nodded to herself, somewhat grateful for his understanding and almost caring words. There was a pause, silent but not uncomfortable and then he turned to face her properly.

“Would you permit me to touch you?” He asked and Alara looked up at his expressionless face; she nodded. 

Isaac didn't share Alara's reservations, to the Kaylon he was simply gathering information on a subject that might have been of interest to his people. Sex had held no use to his species since they'd created robotic bodies yet it still held great importance to all other biological lifeforms, not just for procreation but for pleasure as well. He had heard his colleagues talking about how it relieved stress and joking with one another if their partner had been good or bad. Isaac had always assumed sex to be simply for the creation of new biological life but since boarding the Orville he'd learnt otherwise and wanted to – as Captain Mercer would say – 'see what all the fuss was about'. 

Fully prepared for Alara to push him away he placed a metallic hand on her right knee and trailed his fingers up her thigh. Alara gasped, little electrical bursts radiated outwards from his touch, it warmed her body and before the Security Chief knew it heat had started to pool between her legs.  _How the hell did he do that just by touching my leg?_ Her mind demanded. Slowly Isaac helped her to lay back against the blue pillows, almost instinctively her legs fell open as Isaac's hands continued to explore her. No one had ever touched her in such a way before, most guys just wanted to get to the main event but Isaac caressed her body as though she were a mystery to be unrivalled, as though each inch were a marvel. 

For a man made of metal his touches were soft gentle and quickly Alara started to wonder how much research he'd done on sex, it felt almost as though his fingertips sent out waves of pleasure, small and localised but they had quite the effect on her. Whatever she'd been expecting from the whole encounter she'd not expected this. This want.

Suddenly she was on fire, needed her clothes off and her pleasure to build. Alara ripped off her red uniform while Isaac carefully removed her boots and, after a nod from Alara, her pants as well. All his movements were gentle as though he half expected her to change her mind and demand he stopped but she didn't, wouldn't, all that fear she'd had while on shift had evaporated after only a few moments of Isaac's alien touch. She wanted this, she wanted him. 

When Isaac rose to his feet Alara's dark eyes shot open to see the silver science officer tidying up her discarded clothes, she'd just tossed them anywhere but there was Isaac slowly picking up and folding her uniform; each item placed neatly on her dresser. Before she could utter a single word of complaint Isaac was back, leant over her body with those radiating waves of electricity caressed her body. It was almost like dropping a pebble into a pool, one smooth, hardly there action that radiated outwards in all directions until it subtly faded away. 

“Is that acceptable to you?” Asked Isaac, his silver body over her porcelain one as his mechanical fingers raked up her flank to push her black top off as well.

This was really happening.

Isaac made to fold her top as well but Alara grabbed it from him and simply tossed it with an unwavering look in her eye. She didn't want those heated sparks to leave her body, thankfully the Kaylon seemed to understand that, he really had been learning. 

“Am I allowed to touch your-” She'd had enough of his long winded questions and cut him off. 

“Yes!”

Alara just wanted, wanted to experience more, and felt as though he were teasing her which – when she thought about it – was silly, she seriously doubted he would ever think to tease without prompting. 

Isaac's large hand slipped up her inner thigh parting her legs obscenely as he committed every inch of her to memory; for his report or his own satisfaction she neither knew nor cared. Without warning a metal finger slipped inside her wet core almost gently, she gripped the sheets, nails digging in with so much force that the sound of fabric ripping filled the room.

“There's no need for you to hold back with me, Lieutenant. You are unable to inflict pain or damage me in any way.”

Alara wasn't used to that, not having to control her strength every second of every day and there was something strangely comforting about his words. 

Her legs opened wider as Isaac crawled up the bed onto his knees until he was directly over the top of her, blue lights in place of eyes seemingly watching her every movement. He prompt himself up on one hand as the the circled her core, a finger dipped into her and Alara all but cried out. 

“Your heart rate has increased dramatically as has your respiration.” There was a momentary pause. “'Moaning' is a word that means two entirely different things, one meaning is to suffer, the other is to experience sexual pleasure. I have come to learn that pain and pleasure sound entirely different but can actually be a very similar entity. Might I enquire as to why biological lifeforms are so vocal?”

Alara didn't answer, she'd hardly listened to a word he's said, just gripped his shoulders in desperation for more. 

“Please, Isaac.”

She begged and the Kaylon seemed to understand – thankfully – and thrust a second metal finger into her wet heat, stroked along her glistening folds. She moaned, loud and needy, a sound Isaac had never heard from anyone before; it was truly unique.

She'd expected Isaac to be cold but as she clung to his silver shoulders – hips bucking without her consent and head thrown back on the cool pillows – but he wasn't, the Kaylon certainly wasn't warm like one would expect of a biological organism but not cold either, maybe Alara's burning desire had warmed him. 

The dark-haired Xelayan rocked her hips impatiently pushing back on his smooth fingers, the metallic digits stretching her open. Alara's whole body pulsed. She could feel Isaac's body against hers as her hips thrust up against his large hand, faster and faster, closer and closer to the end... to the bliss she so craved. It was like standing at the top of a cliff, right on the edge of her climax. She needed this, she wanted this, wanted him. Closer, harder, faster. Until, with a shout, Alara came.

“Fuck! Isaac!”

She threw her head back against the pillows as bliss rocked through her body. Slender fingers clung to his shoulders in a vice-like grip, so tight but he didn't so much as flinch, she'd let go and felt rather than worrying about hurting her partner... and it had been freeing. Alara rode out her orgasm with gasps and mews of pleasure.

Afterwards the Security Chief collapsed against her bed, limbless and panting. Isaac sat on his haunches as though analysing all the data she'd just helped him collect – probably because he was – and made no attempt to touch her further, whether he believed further physical contact wouldn't be welcome or if he just thought that their encounter was over so nothing more was needed Alara didn't know. 

“Was our encounter successful? You achieved orgasm and appeared to enjoy yourself.” Said Isaac flatly... it killed Alara's high almost instantly. “Was your reaction to orgasm standard amongst organic lifeforms?” 

“Yeah, it was good. And what do you mean 'standard'?”

“You used an expletive and yelled out my name. Is this a usual reaction to orgasm?”

Alara's brow furrowed as she stared at him. He'd just made her cum and then wanted her to basically fill out a report. 

“I don't think girls are crying out your name, Isaac, but yeah, stuff normally gets yelled.”

“Ahh, thank you for your assistance in this matter, Lieutenant, it has been most enlightening. I will add it to my report to Kaylon, of course I will not mention your name if that is your preference. I will...” 

Isaac just kept talking, Alara shouldn't have been surprised to find he had no idea about post-sex conversation, then again most guys she'd had sex with had just fallen asleep afterwards. Somehow he got on to the subject of endorphins released during her climax and she'd not been able to take it any longer, he'd killed her euphoria and wouldn't shut up. 

“Get out, Isaac.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
A few days went by and Alara wasn't quite sure what had happened between her and Isaac exactly, yes they'd had sex but that didn't really sum it up... and more surprisingly she'd enjoyed whatever it was that happened. Really enjoyed it! Isaac hadn't mentioned anything to her or anyone else about their encounter just as he'd said he wouldn't for which Alara was grateful; she had no idea how bad or annoyingly comical her shipmate's reactions would be.    
  
The Xelayan was walking down the long grey and blue halls towards the mess hall for some breakfast when she rounded a corner a little too quickly and slapped straight into the tall metal man himself.   
  
“Good morning, Lieutenant. I apologise for our collision, you really should watch where you were going.”  
  
That was Isaac all over, apologise but insult someone afterwards. Is it insulting if he doesn't even realise he's doing it? Yeah, probably. She muttered a 'yeah, sorry' as they passed one another neither stopping for conversation, she didn't know what to say to him and Isaac thought conversation unnecessary at that point. Alara didn't know if she was pleased or irritated that they were just pretending he'd not finger fucked with his surprisingly smooth fingers her into oblivion.   
  
Lieutenant Kitan made it around six steps further down the hall before pain struck, a sharp bolt that nearly tumbling to the floor, the only think that kept her from collapsing entirely was Isaac's strong hands which kept her upright. It amazed her how fast he could move sometimes.   
  
“Are you alright, Lieutenant. You appear to be in pain, might I assist you in any way? Possibly a trip to sickbay?” He said and for a second Alara though it sounded concerned, ridiculous of course, Isaac couldn't feel and if he could it certainly wouldn't be concern for her.   
  
“I'm fine.” The Xelayan almost growled, she hated showing weakness, made her feel as though people would believe she couldn't do her job.   
  
Clearly Isaac didn't believe her because he did that little head tilt of his and resisted releasing her.  
  
“Where is the pain, Lieutenant?” Alara tried to brush him off with 'I'm fine' and 'it's nothing' but Isaac just ignored all of that. “Lieutenant, biological bodies are easily damaged. Any pain you experience could be the result of an unknown injury or it would be best to investigate. As Lieutenant Malloy would say 'better to be safe than sorry'.”   
  
She could see Isaac was just going to persist so she leaned against the wall and Isaac finally released her. Alara clamped a hand over her heart.   
  
“My chest hurts.” She finally admitted. “Like a sharp stabbing pain.”  
  
“May I touch you?”  
  
He'd asked that before and Alara's mind instantly snapped back the night they'd shared only for the real world to start up once again when the bolt of pain shot through her once more. Alara nodded  her permission.   
  
Slowly he placed his hand on her chest just above her left breast and a moment later heat pooled out from his palm, warm and gentle. Turned out it was some kind of scan that he'd been performing not just inviting a talk with HR. A few seconds later Isaac pulled his hand back and took a scanner from his belt.  
  
“According to my scan you have a fragment of a metal projectile inside your chest which has caused damage despite its small size of approximately a centimetre. It would be best for you to ask Doctor Finn to perform further exams.”     
  
Reluctantly Alara nodded and let him lead her through the ship to sickbay, yes Isaac was incapable of emotions but she had to admit he was a good man... and that confused Alara. With it being so early in the day only Doctor Finn and two of her nurses were in sickbay when Alara and the Kaylon entered. Claire spotted them from her office and frowned when she saw the way Isaac was helping to keep her upright.  
  
“What's wrong, Alara?” The older woman asked as soon as she was in front of them.  
  
“There is a metal fragment lodged within the Lieutenant's chest.” Informed Isaac.  
  
“Alright, let's check you out.”  
  
Claire had Alara hop up on the exam table so she could perform her scans while Isaac stood beside the table waiting for the doctor's conclusions. Sure enough Claire confirmed everything the metal man had already said.   
  
“Isaac is right-”  
  
“I usually am, Doctor Finn.” Everyone ignored him.  
  
“The only thing I can think of is that it's a shard from when you were shot aboard the bioship.”   
  
“But that was like forever ago.” Argued Alara.   
  
“I know but even with all our medical advancements over the last four-hundred years we can still miss things. Because the metal is so small it's gone unnoticed until now when it's started to cause some really damage to your body. I can remove it and heal your injuries, it won't take me five minutes.”  
  
It hurt a little when Claire removed the tiny shard sparking an apology from the doctor. Why did this hurt more than when she'd actually been shot. She let out a small cry when the fragment shifted and cut through muscle while Claire did her best to remove it, before she knew what she'd done Alara shot her arm out and grasped Isaac's hand, anyone else would have ended up with a broken hand but not the Kaylon, he just stood there and let her do what she needed to. That metal melon he called a head tilted to the side again – a trait that had become all to common – as he stood in utter silence watching as though he were gathering up all the information he could.   
  
When the short ordeal was over Isaac walked Alara back to her quarters after Claire had insisted she rest, yes the damage was healed but it had been dangerously close to her heart and the doctor wanted to make sure it hadn't been put under any unnecessary stress. She'd not asked Isaac to escort her he'd just done it.   
  
Stood in the doorway the dark-haired woman didn't know what to really say, should she invite him in? Instead she settled on thanking him for insisting she go to Claire and for walking her back to her quarters.  
  
“You are most welcome, Lieutenant.”  
  
Isaac turned to leave but she stopped him, Alara hadn't given herself permission but her body had gone ahead and betrayed her.   
  
“What would have happened if you'd not done that scan and told me there was that metal in me?”  
  
“Due to the size of the fragment and your determination to show strength you would likely have ignored the pain and dismissed it as something else. Eventually the metal's sharp profile would have continued to wreak havoc until it eventually reached your heart and possibly ended your life.”  
  
Go ahead and don't sugar coat it, why don't you? Muttered Alara's mind. A little awkwardly she paused for a moment or two but Isaac just stood there waiting.   
  
“So you saved my life then.” She said eventually. “Thank you.”  
  
“On the contrary, Lieutenant, your gratitude should go to Doctor Finn as she was the one to remove the shrapnel.” How can someone so arrogant be so modest as well? “Still, you are very welcome.”  
  
Alara's body truly had betrayed her because the next thing she knew she'd thrown her arms around him for a hug. What am I doing?!   
  
“You're a good friend.”  
  
A pause. “I have never had a friend before, Lieutenant. Hearing I am proficient at it suggests I am integrating with organic lifeforms well.”  
  
“Surly you have friend on Kaylon?” Why am I still hugging him? There was something strangely comforting about the act.   
  
“No. Kaylon do not waste time building friendships and since we developed these bodies -” Isaac gestured to his own metallic form. “- families have not occurred. We are constructed and go straight to an assigned duty, socialising is not done.”   
  
For some reason that broke Alara's heart. Why did it break her heart? Isaac didn't have emotions, he couldn't feel saddened by his lack of a family but for some reason she the sadness, the loneliness, for him.   
  
“Truthfully, I did not expect to make any friends aboard The Orville despite friendship being part of my report to Kaylon.”   
  
“You have me and Claire, and even though he won't admit it I'm sure Malloy is your friend too.”  
  
Alara's want to comfort him confused her, comfort had no purpose to Isaac, it was basically pointless. Once again Isaac paused as though filing all the new information away in his data banks.   
  
“I believe that I have more to gain from a friendship with you, Lieutenant, than you would from me.”  
  
The Xelayan frowned. “I don't understand.”   
  
“It is clear that you have several friends aboard the ship as well as many on your home world, whereas I only have you. Surly that would mean I require your friendship more than you require or desire mine.” Always so logical.   
  
Once again she felt her heart squeeze, she knew sadness wasn't something he couldn't experience but to Alara he sounded lonely.    
  
“None of that matters, I'm pleased you're my friend.” Why am I trying to comfort him?  
  
“You seem to derive some sort of enjoyment from embracing me, Lieutenant.” Alara didn't move, am I still doing that? Clearly she was quiet too long because Isaac started speaking again. “Shall I embrace you as well? That is how hugs work.”   
  
The Kaylon wasn't sure why but Alara nodded and so he carefully raised his arms and wrapped them around her tiny frame, he had never hugged anyone before. Unbeknownst to him Alara hadn't been held by anyone who wasn't her parent in a long time, the men she dated didn't do cuddling. Isaac didn't squeeze her just a gentle embrace that actually made her happy; that puzzled her.   
  
After a time she started to kiss up his chest and neck, why was a man made of metal and wires so gentle and tender? She looked up at the blue circles he called eyes for a second in silence   
  
“Do you wish for another sexual encounter?” He asked.  
  
Alara nodded, until that moment she'd not known she ever wanted this again but stood there with Isaac's strong silver arms around her, she realised did want it, she wanted him.    
  
“Take me to bed, Isaac.”  
  
This was not what she'd expected her morning to become when she'd woken up.  
  
“I do not begin my shift on the bridge until sixteen-hundred.” Translation: I got time. “How far do you wish for our encounter to proceed?”   
  
That was a good question, she'd not expected it to happen so soon, especially so soon after their first 'encounter' as Isaac insisted on calling it. Alara's body seemed to know what it was doing so she let it answer for her.   
  
“... Further than last time, I think but... maybe rougher than before.”  
  
Isaac seemingly nodded in understatement and then suddenly – without any kind of warning – Isaac lifted Alara using all that Kaylon strength of his and purposefully carried her into the bedroom where he threw her down on the soft blue bed. Alara's eyes went wide, she had no idea where Isaac had learnt to be rough but damn did she find it sexy. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched Isaac kneel on the bed, shred her of her pants and pinned her wrists to the mattress.   
  
“Isaac.” She moaned, Alara liked this, how he'd learnt it she didn't know but she could feel her want burning inside her. Already wet and needy as she parted her legs further for him. How could a Kaylon make her more needy than an experienced biological man?  
  
After a moment Isaac released his firm grip on her wrists and trailed his metal hands down her flanks to slowly slip her pink panties down her firm thighs. Isaac just tossed them aside on the floor, that actually turned Alara on more because he was usually so neat and precise. Next he ripped off her uniform jacket and black t-shirt, not 'take' but rip.   
  
“I like the rough but don't go destroying my clothes.” She told him almost breathlessly.  
  
Isaac apologized but didn't cease his movements. She'd not removed her bra the last time Isaac had been on top of her but this time he unclasped it with no help from Alara save for her arching her back a little. Had she not been too focused on her want she'd have though about how nimble his fingers seemed to be. There was a pause as though Isaac were committing every inch of her nakedness to memory and it actually made Alara feel special.   
  
Isaac seemed to have a lot of emotions on his face which was surprising for someone who didn't feel... or have a face. He cupped her breast almost sensually then slipped his metal fingers down to tease Alara. She gasped as he prepared her, digits scissored back and forth almost rhythmically, the warmth and sparks that radiated from his touch started up again.   
  
“Isaac.” Alara moaned out his name.  “Isaac. Please, Isaac.” She begged, she wanted this, wanted him.   
  
“Does your repetition of my name mean you wish for us to have intercourse?” He asked as his fingers continued their skilled work.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Do you still wish for it to be 'rough'?”   
  
“Ye-!”  
  
Before Alara could even finish that one word Isaac had gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her to him in one smooth sharp motion, Alara raised an eyebrow as he pinned her wrists down either side of her head. And then he was pressed against her entrance, the Xelayan's eyes widened, when she'd demanded more she wasn't sure what she had expected but Isaac with a dick hadn't even been on the fucking list. Had her mind been functioning normally Alara would have questioned it but she wasn't, and Isaac's harsh grip on her thighs had her needy and desperate.  
  
Isaac had certainly listened when she'd said rough and thrust into Alara. Her head fell back against the pillows as her back arched into his touch. Isaac had no right to feel so good inside her, to thrust so deep. How in hell did he even know how to do that! His skilled metallic hands kept a firm grip on her wrists keeping Alara in place, she'd never met anyone who could match her strength outside of her own species and it was somehow a turn on. The strength, the force... fantastic. Alara's need was so intense that she didn't question it, didn't have the mental capacity.  
  
The pleasure was intense but he just wasnt deep enough, Alara wanted more, needed more. Displaying all that Xelayan strength of hers Alara flipped them forcing Isaac down onto the mattress.   
  
It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the older man as she rode out her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her.  
  
She let gravity take her and fell onto the bed beside Isaac, she just stared up at the ceiling. All was quiet for a moment until Isaac broke the peaceful quietude.   
  
“Was our second encounter adequate, Lieutenant?”   
  
“Isaac, we just had sex, you can call me Alara.” She didn't look at him. “And... it was actually kind of amazing.” A pause. “Em, about the... you know?”   
  
Alara gestured to the lower half of his metal body. It took Isaac a moment but he eventually cottoned on to what she meant.  
  
“I created the penis after our first encounter in the event you would request a second. My foresight was beneficial as you did request a second sexual encounter.”   
  
Why does he have to talk like that?  
  
“You know when I said rougher, you em, you threw me at a bed and pinned me down.”  
  
She'd never expected that from Isaac, yes he had immense strength but she'd never seen him use it beyond lifting things out of the way.   
  
“I have found that in many Human and Xelayan intercourse demonstrations-”   
  
“You've been watching porn.” Alara stated flatly as she rolled onto her side to look at him with an unsurprised expression.   
  
“It was quite informative data, as was the sexual encounter we shared.”  
  
Just when Alara started to wonder if they actually had anything else to talk about Isaac rose from the bed and bid her goodbye.   
  
“I will see you on the bridge for our next shift.”  
  
With that Isaac was gone leaving Alara alone and still panting on the bed. She lay there a long time indulging in the silence and last remnants of orgasmic bliss. How was it that a man that couldn't feel a single thing made Alara's body purr with such emotion and euphoria. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

He was gone! Isaac was missing! So were Claire and her young children but Alara's mind couldn't stop screaming Isaac was gone! Mercer and the others didn't seem panicked, they'd been doing the job long enough to stay calm under pressure and the Xelayan knew she needed to do the same, keep it together. It would all be okay, Isaac was nigh on indescribable and she knew he'd do everything possible to keep Claire and her sons safe until The Orville found them. 

The crew had started searching the mass of moons several hours earlier but hadn't come up with anything even remotely helpful. Lamarr was still complaining that he'd had to do everything the 'old fashioned way' as Mercer had called it, but they all ignored the Navigators moaning. 

Alara couldn't deny she was more concerned for a crew member than she'd ever been before, her heart thundered in her chest as she forced herself to keep all her worry and panic bottled up within herself. Just when she'd though she'd explode there it was. Alara's brow furrowed at first in confusion when she'd seen the tiny discrepancy, the small ping, and her heart soared. Isaac! It had to be Isaac... and Claire. However, she didn't want to burst into grins and get everyone's hopes up. Claire was her friend, there were children's lives in danger so why was it Isaac at the front of her mind? The one person she knew had to be alright and unharmed was the one she worried for the most. 

When they found them down on that moon it had been just in time, Isaac couldn't have held off their attackers for much longer and young Marcus hadn't been too good at helping despite doing his best. Furthermore, who knew how much longer Ty had. As soon as they'd got them all back on board Claire had raced to sickbay with Isaac hot on her heels caring a very ill Ty and there had been something strangely attractive about that sight; Alara had forced those thoughts from her mind as fast as possible before she'd returned to her duties. 

Later when her shift had ended Alara had gone in search of Isaac, something just drew her to him like a magnet. It didn't take long to find him in the engineering section but just as she was about call out his name she spotted Claire walking up to him at the terminal. For a reason unknown to even herself Alara cuddled the shadows. She couldn't quite hear what the two of them spoke of but she certainly heard the doctor say 'welcome to the family' and... wait, was that a pang of jealously?  _Oh no, no it wasn't. Nope, no, no._ Claire was most certainly sticking to her own species and even if she  was interested in Isaac Alara didn't care, right? They fooled around when she asked him to, it wasn't like they were dating. She'd never really had much of a decent track record with dating. Alara truly believed Isaac saw their encounters as nothing more than research for his reports to Kaylon and she'd essentially been using the metal man as stress relief. 

When Claire left Isaac he turned back to the control panel once again to set back to work. Alara just watched him fro a moment but nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke without turning around. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Lieutenant?” A momentary pause. “Why do you feel the need to hide in the corner?”

“I wasn't hiding.” Alara said too quickly and a lot more defensively than necessary. 

Thankfully Isaac dropped that line of questioning which helped the Xelayan to relax.

“Very well. I ask again, Lieutenant, is there something I can do to aid you?” His voice stayed level as it always did.

Alara might have relaxed slightly but she was still uncomfortable and didn't quite know how to answer for a moment, she herself wasn't entirely sure why she'd searched him out. In the end she just too a break to calm herself and tried to appear nonchalant. 

“Just wondered if you were okay.”

Isaac finally turned to face her and did that head tilt thing he did when he didn't understand, Alara thought it cute. 

“I am fine, all systems are functioning normally. Thank you for your concern.”

“That’s good.” She said much too awkwardly, Isaac either didn't notice or decided not to mention it, knowing Isaac it was the former. “Claire said you were really brave for the kids, kept them calm. I get the feeling those kids really like you now.”

“I was not 'really brave', I simply following my programming and assessing risk to life.”

Alara looked at him for a brief time, he kept telling the crew he couldn't feel but Alara had started to think that was more to remind himself of that fact. The way he spoke, the way he'd do certain things, it didn't look like someone who couldn't feel. 

“Still, I-we were all worried about you. We're glad you're all okay.”

Suddenly Alara hugged him tight, it wasn't until her arms were around his metal body that she realised she'd moved. This was the second time she'd spontaneously wrapped her arms around him, the first time being when he'd walked her back to her quarters when he'd all but saved her life. Isaac didn't ask if he should hug her back this time instead he just did it. Alara didn't speak, just held on to him. 

“Do you require another sexual encounter?” He asked in that strangely calming voice of his. 

Alara shook her head. “No. I heard Claire ask you to visit Ty and I don't want to interrupt that. Ty is probably looking forwards to it. I'm just glad you're okay.” Finally Alara released him and rose to her full but rather unimpressive height. “I'll see you tomorrow on the bridge.” 

With that she left so as Isaac could go back to whatever the hell he'd been doing in the engineering section. Alara returned to her room but about halfway there she spotted Lamarr and Malloy and had to slowdown and question them when she saw them holding a bag of iron nails and a packet of licorice. 

“Em, what the hell is going on with this?” She gestured to the items they held and the grins on their faces. 

“Oh, we're finally going to figure out what the fuck Bortus can actually eat.” Replied Malloy excitedly. “Nails because, well, you know, they're nails and licorice because its the most horrible substance in the bloody universe.” 

“Yeah,” began Lamarr “if anyone can eat it without gagging like they just sucked off a pudding cup it's Bortus.” 

Alara actually didn't know what to say to that so she just wished them good luck and carried on down the hallways towards her quarters.

When she got inside she quickly changed into her pyjamas and combed her jet back hair as she enjoyed the quiet and stared out the windows at the stars. She debated calling her parents like she had promised but frankly Alara couldn't be bothered and didn't have the energy to listen to her father's insistence that he'd not put on weight and them telling her she should go home to Xelaya, abandon the Union. 

Eventually Alara got herself a bowl of Nachos from the synthesiser – Lamarr had introduced her to them by the second bite of which she'd been hooked – and retreated to her bed with a book. It wasn't often that she read, always too tired, but when she got going Alara could read for hours on end. Sure enough she did and it was her head falling forwards as well as her eyes drooping shut that she told herself to go to bed. She set the book back on the night stand beside the empty Nacho bow and settled down deep into her pillows. 


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning she'd seen a clown, Alara had thought that it would be the weirdest part of her day but no, there she was racing down to engineering on an abandoned Orville. Her friends were gone, dead, she didn't know what. Rushing to Engineering she'd not quite known what to expect but Isaac's calming voice hadn't been it, instantly she relaxed. 

“Hello Alara.” 

The Xelayan couldn't describe the level of relief that rushed though her thin frame when she turned to face him, she surged to hug him tight but quick and had her mind not been focused on the chaos going on around them she'd have questioned him not hugging her back. 

“I thought I'd lost you.” She released him. “I've been all over the ship and it's completely deserted.”

“Yes, I was on the bridge and I suddenly found myself alone.” He seemed unaffected by the whole ordeal and somehow that soothed her. “I came down to Engineering to determine the status of the Deflectors.” 

“Me too. We're headed straight into the plasma storm and without the Deflectors we're going to be shredded.” 

“Ship's power is completely off line.” He told her with a micro head tilt and gestured to his Comm device. “However, the comm scanners are functioning. Perhaps we can transfer enough power to access the main logs.” 

That was the best idea she'd heard all day. “That might tell us what happened to the crew. Do it.”

With that Alara circled around the console while Isaac set to work, as much as she'd have liked to cling to him and pray for everything just to go back to normal she couldn't. She knew it, Isaac knew it. If they didn't do something fast they'd lose their lives and the ship. 

Alara took a deep steadying breath as she leant on the console. “Isaac, what the hell is going on? Why are we the only ones still here?” 

“I do not have any more data than you at this time.” Damn him and his constantly calm tone. “Perhaps the scanner logs will provide a clue.” 

“How long is the power transfer going to take?” She asked quickly.

“I would estimate approximately four minutes.” 

Isaac's precise estimations usually annoyed the crew somewhat but Alara was grateful for it in that moment, they didn't have long but four minutes they could spare. It was then that everything hit her, she stared off into space while he worked and actually thought she might have cried. 

“I watched Gordon die.”

A pause, brief and hardly there. “I am very sorry to hear that, Lieutenant.”

“There was nothing I could do, I couldn't save him.”

“We must remain vigilant,” he reminded her as he closed the Comm device in his silver hands and moved it under the console “encase the alien creature returns.” The power flooded back and Alara's heart soared. “Minimal systems on line. We will need to work quickly as the power supply is limited.” 

“I never told you how he died, I only told you he was dead. How did you know about the creature?” 

“We do not have much time.” He was deflecting. “We must review all scanner logs if we are to find out what happened to the crew.” 

Alara ground to a halt then as realisation struck her like a tone of titanium bricks. It was Isaac! All along it had been Isaac. Of course it had. Isaac was the only one smart enough to have conned everyone without a single person becoming suspicious. The man she'd come to call friend was a monster. A villain. Had he only started their relationship to distract her from his true motives? She was the head of Security, of course his had. She'd been so blind. She rounded the console to face him, a sudden bubble of anger inside her. 

“You didn't answer my question. How did you know?” He didn't answer. “It's you isn't it, you're behind all this.”

The next thing she knew Isaac had grabbed her by the shoulders and thrown her into the wall so hard the metal dented and onto the floor. She didn't know how she managed to kick him off of her and smash his head into the console but it seemed to have little to no effect on the Kaylon, he was just as strong and resilient as Alara herself, if not more so. How had a man who'd brought her so much pleasure suddenly turned and caused so much pain? He smashed her over the head and chest with a piece of loose metal, this wasn't the Isaac she'd cared for. 

Taking him out had been a battle in itself but she'd managed it, he was so much stronger than her she quickly realised and had he not been trying to kill her she might have found it hot.

Alara had fled Engineering and quickly armed herself, she could do it, she could live but then Isaac had appeared from around the corner, movements so slow that it was clear he'd decided to torment her. She'd demanded to know what had happened, why it had happened, but 'foolish little girl' was the only response she'd gotten from him. It amazed her that she'd fallen so easily for his deceptions, that she'd let him touch her so intimately and even worried about him. He was a monster. Her heart sunk. When his eyes turned read that sunken heart broke, in the back of her mind she's convinced herself Isaac had been remotely hacked but those eyes, that maniacal voice, he wasn't compromised, he wasn't forced, Isaac had just shown her his true colors. He wanted to hurt her. Only knowing that the Isaac she'd cared for didn't exist allowed her to shoot him square in the chest 

“ _Inner hull compromised. Evacuate ship immediately._ ”

She had to get off The Orville, that was all she could focus on after shooting Isaac, the computer was all but screaming at her to abandon ship and she'd damn well listen.

Just when she got into the Shuttle Bay and thought she was finally safe, would finally be able to escape The Orville Isaac grabbed her from behind and they both fell through the glass to the Shuttle Bay floor with a hard dense thud. She'd smashed him in the head, shot him on maximum, what did Alara have to do to stop him? 

_It's not Isaac! It's not Isaac!_ Alara kept screaming at herself like a mantra, had to, had to escape.  And she did, managed to kick Isaac away long enough to get into a Shuttle but there he was. The mad metal bastard was willing to take his own life just to block her path.  _You are not afraid!_ Alara screamed at herself and she pushed through that fire and escaped. Saved herself. 

 

Then it was over, Alara stood in the simulator room with Mercer, Isaac, Claire and Kelly stood before her with concerned expressions. A simulation, the whole thing had been a goddamn simulation! 

 

XXXX

 

Later, after she'd been tended to by Claire, the Captain had explained everything to her, the fears, the simulation, the threatening to resign, the bloody memory wipe she'd conned out of Claire. However it was amusing to discover crazy psycho Isaac was Bortus' fear. She'd realised Isaac hadn't wanted to hurt her, he'd done as she asked and probably would have even if she'd not made it an order. That crazed version of him didn't really exist, he was still kind, mild mannered Isaac. Captain Mercer had almost ripped her a new one for evoking directive 38 and she couldn't argue with him but when he'd finished he'd actually sounded proud of her. 

Still, that had been almost two hours ago. Alara had changed into her pyjamas and clambered into bed, she'd just started to drift off when the door chimed and her brow furrowed. It was late and the bridge crew all knew she needed sleep. Despite that Alara got up and went to open the door, there before her was Isaac with a powder blue box in his metal hands. 

“Good evening, Lieutenant.” She flashed him a smile but it waa a little awkward. “I have discovered that chocolate is an appropriate gift for someone who needs 'cheering up', and that many females believe chocolate to be an urgent necessity.” 

Alara just stared at him for a while. She could see he was trying to be kind – or whatever his Kaylon version of it was – but after his blood red eyes and 'foolish little girl' she found herself wary of him. Isaac seemed to notice that rather quickly. 

“I apologise if my program scared you irreparably, though the purpose was to incite fear I did not intend to harm you despite your orders.”

Alara knew it had all been her, he'd not actually done anything to her, she'd done it to herself. Still though, she had a sense of reservation towards him. It actually meant a lot to her that a man who came form a species where apologies and emotions didn't even register had gone out of his way to say sorry. Isaac wasn't evil so she took the offered box of what she assumed were chocolates. That was how she found herself thanking and inviting the Kaylon inside. She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to do the same which he did without protest.

Of course Alara knew it had all been fake but the simulation had felt so real, then again that had been the intention. Just for something to do in the silence Alara opened the chocolate box and plucked one out at random, she took a bite. 

“Mmm,” smooth cocoa and just a hint of sweetness “that's really good, Isaac.”

“What does it taste like?”

Isaac asked suddenly which gave Alara pause, she'd never expected him to ask how something tasted, he'd had plenty of chances to ask that in the mess hall with the others but had never bothered before. Alara didn't actually know how to answer, it tasted of chocolate. Then again, thinking about it explaining to him what chocolate tasted like was the same as describing red to a blind man. Isaac just sat there patiently waiting for her answer. 

“I don't know, it just tastes like chocolate.” She glanced down to the box. “It's like... it's like nothing at first, you put one in your mouth and it doesn't taste of anything and then it suddenly explodes on your tongue. Kind of bitter as it starts to melt. These are all milk chocolate so it gets sweet at the end and coats your mouth making you want more. Dark chocolate stays bitter, I don't like dark chocolate. Then there's white chocolate, that's all sweet and can actually be overpoweringly so.” 

Alara didn't know if any of that made sense to anyone who wasn't her.

“Thank you, Lieutenant, your description is most enlightening and useful.” A pause. “Might I ask, do you feel reassured now that you have proven not just to yourself but to the crew and Captain that you are perfectly capable of doing your job?”

She set the box of chocolates aside then turned back to Isaac.

“Yes. I'm sorry if I forced you to build that program.” She sighed.

“It was an order, I had no choice. I do not hold any ill will towards you.” There was that calm tone of his. “Would you like me to leave so you can engage in sleep?”

He asked a moment later when he saw her yawn. Instead of answering verbally Alara shook her head and curled up against his chest. It only took a split second before Isaac wrapped an arm around her without being asked to do so. 

This Isaac, the real Isaac, wasn't anything like the simulation one, he was good and kind without even knowing he was. Alara snuggled further into him and found he was actually rather comfortable for a man made of metal and wires. He said started to say something about leaving so she could sleep but Alara paid him no mind and just snuggled closer into his surprisingly warm body. Before she even knew it the Xelayan had slipped into slumber with her arms wrapped around Isaac. 

When she awoke several hours later Alara was alone and in her bed with the covers pulled over her. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes as she sat up. Only once she'd dressed and about to leave her quarters did she spot the box of chocolates set neatly on her coffee table and remembered Isaac had been there, she'd fallen asleep on him. Alara felt a little awkward then, it wasn't really appropriate to fall asleep on the ships Science Officer but she'd done it anyway. It had been sweet though that he didn't just move her off him but had actually taken the time to tuck her into bed. 

For a man who couldn't feel Isaac was undeniably caring.

 

XXXX

 

A few weeks went by and nothing of any real interest happened aboard The Orville, just basic missions and boring paperwork then boom, two dimensional lifeforms and a whole lot of what the fuck is happening here? Truth be told three hours after they'd returned to regular space and she still didn't understand what had actually happened, honestly she didn't care, it had happened and that was enough for Alara. 

Isaac and Lamarr had explained it to everyone at the briefing but she still didn't follow beyond everything was flat, her focus had been mainly fixed on keeping everyone safe. She'd spent most of her shift once they were out of the anomaly having her security staff sweep the ship for any structural issues. Fortunately – other than a lot of dead plants – everything aboard The Orville seemed fine. Nothing to worry about, seemed they could all breath easy. 

There had been a small party for the new Lt Commander Lamarr in the mess hall, odd for them to have parties twice in the same week but she wasn't going to complain. Alara had watched Isaac try to make small talk for a while but the crew kept finding reasons to just leave him stood there and go either to the buffet table or to speak to their friends. He was like the unpopular kid at the prom. Earlier that day when she'd seen stroke Malloy's arm Alara had wanted to burst out laughing, somehow though, she'd managed to stop herself. Strangely she felt bad for Isaac stood there alone with no one to speak to, he probably didn't feel lonely but she felt it for him. Alara left the buffet table and the people she'd been chatting to in favour of heading over to him, she greeted Isaac with a smile and he turned to face her. 

The hubbub buzzed around them faded into nothing but background noise. She didn't really have an idea of what to say to him in that moment, that awkward moment, until she decided to thank him for the chocolates just for something to say.

“You are welcome, Lieutenant. Did you enjoy them?” He asked with that little head tilt.

“I did, yeah.” She looked down to the ground almost sorrowfully for a second then. “No one has brought me present since I left Xelaya.” Alara decided to change the subject then. “You did a real good job getting us out of that anomaly.” 

“I must admit, Lieutenant, that the bulk of the credit should go to Lt Commander Lamarr and Yaphit. You must also be commended for keeping the crew calm during the whole situation.” 

Alara shrugged that off. “Thanks. And thanks for tucking me into bed a few weeks ago and, you know, not mentioning any of it to the crew, especially Gordon.” 

“I would never reveal personal information about our encounters sexual or otherwise. I have learnt that many biological lifeforms would find this embarrassing and inappropriate to reveal such details.” 

“Nice to find a guy that's considerate. Thanks.”

“There is no need to thank me, Lieutenant.” Said Isaac in that metallic tone. “Also our experiences have been very revealing and helpful for my understanding of organic lifeforms.”

Why did his voice make her want him? She didn't understand it. Isaac was attractive and she couldn't understand why, he didn't even had a face! It only took a split second for Alara to make her mind up. 

“Isaac,” she started only a little cautiously. “do you want to come to my room and fool around?”

“'fool around' refers to sex, correct? If that is what you wish I would be happy to.”

Alara nodded. “I do wish. Wait ten minutes and then follow me to my quarters.” 

“Very well, Lieutenant.”

Alara nodded and left knowing that Isaac would wait exactly ten minutes before he even took a step outside the mess hall. Alara charged down the hallways meanwhile and back to her quarters, she wasn't actually running that fast but it certainly felt as though she were. Once inside she stripped off her red uniform jacket and put it in the hamper knowing that Isaac would have the instant urge to fold and tidy up if she didn't. That was a real mood killer. After an internal debate she decided against putting music on. She could feel heat starting to pool at her core just from the anticipation, she wanted him. Now! The Xelayan stripped off the rest of her clothing and clambered onto her bed with the door open and waited for him, he couldn't be that far behind her.

When did she start wanting him so badly? When she went to the buffet she'd been talking to Palovis, she'd had no thoughts of Isaac, he'd been the furthest thing form her mind. Then she'd seen him and he'd just filled her mind; taken over. Her body wanted him, craved him, almost as though the metal man was a drug.  _Why do I want him so much?_ By all accounts it didn't make sense. 

She waited patiently for Isaac to appear in her quarters, there was silence and the want continued to rise and rise within her. A gentle heat at first that soon became a furnace. Alara wanted him! After what felt like forever the door chimed and she called out for him to enter, when he did he found Alara splayed out on the bed for him. Shame he didn't have a face, she'd have loved to see the surprise in his expression. 

“Like what you see?” Alara asked teasingly with all the confidence she had. 

Isaac tilted his head just a little too far which suggested he didn't quite understand the question. 

“Your physical structure is what would be considered attractive on several planets to several different species-” He saw her expression change then and quickly changed tack. “Yes. You are very beautiful.” 

That had the dark-haired woman smiling. “Good. Come here.”

He did without hesitation. Isaac knelt on the bed beside her. “How do you wish for our encounter to be, Alara? Rough as you asked before or more gentle as my research indicates many women prefer?” 

She pulled him closer. “Surprise me.”

One of his metallic hands stroked up her thigh as he settled over her, knees between her parted legs while the other hand combed softly through her dark hair, there was something strangely loving about it but Alara's mind didn't dare let her think about that. She could feel those little electric sparks radiating from his touch, small bursts that tingled through her body making her desperate for him, her reaction was to wrap her legs around his metal waist and then he was at her core, fingers tormenting her glistening sex. 

“Isaac.” Alara moaned as her head fell back against the pillows. 

Fingers screwed into the fabric as the Kaylon prepared her for his thick metal length, Alara's eyes rolled back in her head. Isaac never said a word. Not when he removed his fingers, not when he thrust his hard length into her, not when she screamed out his name quite some time later; boon of a Kaylon was the stamina. However, despite all that, their time together had been slow and gentle, almost passionate. Alara couldn't decide it that was actually better than before when he'd been rough with her. 

Limply, the Xelayan rested on the bed but when Isaac made to stand up she stopped him and instead pulled the Science Officer so he was forced to lay beside her, it surprised her when – after a few minutes – Isaac threw an arm over Alara's side and pulled her so her back was to his chest. Neither said anything, normally Isaac would have just left, wasn't rude about it but he always left... Alara didn't know why she'd stopped him. 

The dark-haired woman stared out the large windows onto the black where stars whooshed past, there was something almost tranquil about it and Alara realised she was happy, actually happy there with Isaac beside her. It was peaceful. She wasn't worrying if she'd hurt him with her strength or if it was strange sleeping with someone who wasn't even biological. Did that make Isaac a giant sex doll? Isaac didn't care about any of that though. Before Alara knew what she'd done she'd put her own hand over Isaac's and pulled it up to her chest so they were basically cuddling, the motion forced him to shuffle closer and press his chest to her back. Isaac made no attempt to move his hand away, he just stayed quiet and let Alara do as she pleased. 

If Isaac was running numbers, adding to his report to Kaylon or actually paying attention to Alara's peace and quiet she didn't know, then again it didn't actually matter, wasn't important. She enjoyed the peace, Josh had all but freaked out after they'd had sex, too strong and masculine for his tastes, while Andy had complained about every single touch being painful... and he danced weird. Isaac was different, with him they just lat there in a comfortable silence afterwards. It was nice, she'd never had that before even when she'd been back on Xelaya. It suddenly dawned on Alara then that she was happy with Isaac.  Happy  _with_ Isaac. The Kaylon _made_ her happy. The mechanical man without emotions who came from a legendarily racist species made her happy! Made her feel cared for, special and normal. 

Alara sat bolt upright then on the far side of the bed, mouth open and eyes wide. She recognised that Isaac sat up as well but much more slowly and just watched her for a moment as a million thoughts rushed around her head. Then something happened that she'd never expected, Isaac shuffled closer on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her to his chest as if he'd sensed she had needed the comfort and reassurance; even if he didn't know why. Much to her amazement Alara found she'd settled back against his strong metal chest, her head rested on his shoulder and just for a second it was as though they were a real couple. Normal. Red alerts screamed in her head telling her that the whole situation was ridiculous, that Isaac was a machine and felt nothing for her just like she felt nothing for him. But those thoughts didn't go away, they sat there just waiting... waiting for something. 

What if she had developed feelings for him? What if she... _No! No, no, that's not happening!_ Alara refused to think of it further. It was just the post orgasmic bliss wearing off and the blood returning to her brain. Alara did her best to push everything she'd just been thinking about form her head and let Isaac lay her back down on the bed. She yawned, sex always made her sleepy. 

“Would you like me to leave, Alara?” 

She opened her mouth to say yes, it would have been better if he went but those weren't the words that left her mouth, instead a whispered 'no' escaped and she just clung to him. Isaac said nothing after that, just lay there with her until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hungover, the Captain and First Officer were hungover and frankly Alara was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner, however, she was too distracted by the beauty of a new and unexplored section of space. 

“I'll never get used to that sight. An uncharted star that's just waiting for us to come along and discover it. It's amazing isn't it?” Alara beamed with bold enthusiasm. 

“It's really bright.” Grumbled Ed while he tried to shield his sensitive eyes.

“Isaac, can you reduce the illumination on the viewer?” Asked Kelly while squinting. 

Isaac easily obeyed and the room grew slightly dimmer. “Reducing illumination by twenty percent.”

There was a beep then that Captain Mercer found painful and Bortus soon told them he'd discovered some unusual readings which got everyone's attention; distortion seemed to be his best description. 

“Coming from the star?” Enquired the Captain a little disjointedly.

Isaac quickly explained that it was in fact coming from beyond the star, that wasn't an answer they'd expected, he used a lot of big words as usual and Alara had started to wonder if he just did that to confuse everyone else. Maybe when he needed to charge she'd get an 'ain't' out of him. 

“Em,” began the Captain “can... ca.. do you mind shutting off that beeping, please?”

Gordon perked up then like he'd not even heard the repetitive noise and hit a single button on the console in front of him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

“Thank you.” Mercer said as though a round of torture had just ended.

“These readings are most unusual. It appears to be a spacial anomaly but scanners cannot clearly process it.” If Alara hadn't have known better she'd have thought Isaac was excited. “Captain, I would like to take a shuttle to investigate at closer range.” 

“Or,” Ed yawned. “we could just come back tomorrow and see if it's still here.”

Kelly nodded in agreement but Isaac persisted. “This could be a find of some importance, it would be foolish to squander the opportunity.” 

Kelly didn't look too pleased but she gave in while Ed yawned again. “It's fine, I'll go with you. Gordon, you're with us.” 

The Captain perked up them. “Uh, Bortus, have Cheif Lamarr take the helm. Kelly, no unnecessary risks, alright, give it a wide birth.” 

“Don't worry, I'll make it quick.” 

When Isaac, Gordon and Kelly had taken a shuttle down to the planet Alara hadn't thought twice about it; it was the sort of weird crap they dealt with on an almost daily basis. Weird crap was their job and Isaac was the equivalent of a Union Cheif Science Officer; he could handle himself. Then a planet had literally appeared out of bloody nowhere and everything she thought she knew about space got tossed out the window. That wasn't her first thought though, no, her first thught was if Isaac... and the others, were alive and okay. It was eerily similar to when he'd crashed with Claire, Marcus and Ty. Of course he'd come back, he'd come back then he'd come back from strange appearing planet world too. Alara was worrying about nothing. 

When Kelly had returned with the others and the ship had learnt of the cultural contamination Alara couldn't fault her friend, she'd have done the same thing in Kelly's position, yet something sat in the back of her mid saying it would come back to bite them in the ass. 

Isaac's multi-phasic orbit theory had confused just about everyone in the conference room save for Lamarr and Isaac himself, Claire had probably had some basic understanding of it, but they were all genius' and/or scientists. The rest of them had just raised eyebrows and waited for someone to dumb it all down for them; Alara just thought the whole thing was trippy. Thankfully since Isaac had last explained something to them all he'd learnt to simplify the concept so even Gordon could understand... not that Alara thought Gordon was an idiot or anything. A world split between two universes, rather obvious as to why it had just been a hypothetical theory until then. 

Sitting in orbit fro eleven days had been fun at first but after six days of hanging out in the mess hall, drinking and playing about in the simulator it had grown boring. And boredom had lead her to Isaac, for sex, for conversation, Alara wasn't entirely certain but she knew she wanted him. 

She assumed he was in the science wing recharging when her want for him arose so without a word to anyone she headed down there. When she arrived she had been just about to round the corner to where she knew Isaac's charging station was but ground to a halt when she heard voices. Marcus and Ty. She peeked around the corner unsure as to why she hid and sure enough Marcus and Ty were sat around a silver table just in front of the Kaylon's charging station with tablets before them, it took her a few moments to realise Isaac was helping them with their homework. Instantly she had a smile on her face. Those kids really did love Isaac. 

“... yeah but wouldn't gravity change all that?” Asked Marcus in a clearly confused tone.

“No. You have already taken into amount gravitational mass in your calculation. I believe you are – as Commander Grayson says – over thinking it.”

“Okay, so just work the calculation out?”

“Yes.”

Alara thought the whole display adorable but then Ty clambered onto Isaac's knee and her heart nearly melted, how that man could be so kind and good yet not feel a thing was beyond her. 

“Can I go to Kaylon some day?” Ty asked hopefully. 

Isaac tilted his head to the side a little as he directed his attention to the younger of Claire's sons.

“Why would you desire to go there, Ty?” 

“You know my family, I want to meet yours.” Said the child as though it were simple.

Marcus tensed then and looked up from his homework and Alara did much the same from her hiding spot. As he'd not said anything about her presence she suspected she was just out of sensor range. There was a pause where no one said a single word and then Isaac shuffled Ty off of him to sit on his chair again. 

“That would be impossible.”

“Why?” Ty asked too quickly clearly unaware of his brother's 'shut the hell up' glances.

“I have no family. Each Kaylon is assembled in a factory and then assigned to a duty. We are not born like you and other biological lifeforms and we do not have families.” 

Ty looked saddened. “So you don't have a Mom... or a brother?”

“No, I do not.” Isaac wasn't sorrowfully or saddened in the slightest but it was clear Marcus and Ty felt it for him. “I have learnt form my time aboard the Orville that mothers and fathers are precious things, a guiding and protective influence that loves unconditionally. Never take your mother for granted, Ty. It seems not everyone has the luxury of having one.” 

Alara wanted to cry then, she felt the sting of them in the back of her eyes, he claimed he couldn't feel, had no emotions but sometimes she wasn't so sure, the way he spoke or paused when certain questions were asked, he had to feel something. 

Isaac went back to helping Marcus with his homework while Ty tried to get the lid off of his drink, when he couldn't Isaac just did it for him without a word. 

“Thanks, Isaac.”

“You are welcome.”

The whole situation appeared rather domestic to Alara and something about Isaac struck her as almost fatherly. She didn't want to disturb them and watching longer felt intrusive so after a while she backed out of the room and left them in peace. 

The Xelayan wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, her option of Isaac was out and she couldn't think of anything else that she'd not done several times over the last eleven days. Instead she headed back to her quarters, maybe she could catch up on some reading, just as she turned on to the hallway where her quarters were Claire called out her name from behind her, she spun around to see a worried looking Claire jogging towards her. 

“Claire, are you alright?”

“No, do you know where the boys are? They should have been back an hour ago and they're not answering me.”

_ No surprise, all the equipment in the Science Wing makes it shitty for comms.  _

“They're with Isaac in the science wing, he's helping Marcus with his homework.” 

Claire furrowed her brow to that, she seemed taken aback. 

“Really?” Alara nodded while hoping Claire wouldn't ask how she knew. “Marcus didn't mention anything about going to Isaac.” 

Claire smiled then and looked off at the floor as though remembering something. 

“What?” Alara found herself asking. 

“Marcus has been failing one of his classes, a few nights ago I yelled at him about it, told him he needed to start doing better rather than just playing his game all the time.” 

Alara chuckled. “Well, Isaac would be a great person to ask for help in that case.” 

“You know, yesterday Ty actually referred to Isaac as 'Uncle Isaac'. Those boys love him. Anyway, thank you, I'll go get them. Bye, Alara.” 

“Bye.” 

With her good deed for the day done she headed into her quarters and quickly stripped off her uniform, she threw on something more comfortable and settled down on the couch to finish her book. Alara's peace and quiet lasted maybe thirty minutes her parents called, for a moment she debated not answering but she knew it would be easier in the long run if she did, that was how she found herself fake smiling at her parents. They looked happy to see her as always. 

“Alara,” beamed her mother “how are you? Are you well?”

“I'm good, had a lit of down time lately. We've been monitoring a planet.”

The Xelayan went through the usual conversation filler that she and her mom always went through before they got to something new. 

“Are you still seeing that Andy boy?”

Alara rolled her eyes. “No, that ended ages ago. I didn't tell you that?” 

“No, but I'm pleased.” Said her father. “My daughter can do better than a human.”

“There's nothing wrong with humans-” Her father cut Alara off. 

“I've said it before and I'll say it again, humans are the cowboys of the universe.”

Sensing her father was about to go off on some sort of tirade her mother chimed in, maybe she'd have preferred the tirade.

“Have you met anyone else? A nice young Xelayan boy perhaps.” 

“No.” Grumbled Alara in annoyance. “I'm the only Xelayan on the ship.” 

Yet then she paused and stared at the space on the couch where Isaac had held her, she must have smiled or something because her mother was on her like a hawk.

“You have, who is he?”

_Crap!_ Alara's mother wouldn't let it go, that was for damn sure, why her parents seemed so obsessed with her love life as of late Alara didn't know. 

“... Isaac.” She said after a moment.

Her father huffed. “Sounds human.” 

“Isaac isn't human, far form it, but yes the name is.” 

She didn't know why she'd said that, just jumped to his defence in a strange way. Alara had gotten her father's attention though. 

“What species is he?” 

_Why is that important?_ However, knowing it would draw more of a reaction than her being with a human she deflected. 

“It doesn't matter, he's nice and kind though. Funny without meaning to be and cynical too. That and he's easily the smartest guy on the ship probably the entire sector too.” 

Those feelings that she'd refused to acknowledge surfaced again and she started to wonder if great sex and the occasional cuddle were all that was between them. In the beginning she'd seen them almost like fuck buddies but... oh God she had feeling for him, real, true feelings. Holy hell did she love Isaac?  _No. Preposterous._ Alara ended the call from her parents as quickly as possible after that realisation she didn't need them questioning her. 

When they were gone Alara just sat there in silence, she didn't know how to react. How could she love Isaac? He was an artificial lifeform, she really really didn't how what to do or say. 


	6. Chapter 6

Seven-hundred years, it was almost unimaginably long but Isaac had volunteered readily ever the curious Kaylon. No one had asked him to take Kelly's place but he'd saved her nevertheless. Alara didn't know if she'd ever see the metal man again, for her and the ship it was just eleven days but who knew what could happen to him over those seven centuries. Isaac had told them all in the conference room that he could withstand millions of years but that didn't change the fact he'd be trapped in the unknown. He'd told them he processes time differently but it had to be a long time even by his standards.  _Seven-hundred seconds to me Captain,_ he'd said, it brought Alara little comfort. What if the planet's inhabitants feared him and decided to blow him up out of fear, so many lifeforms acted without thinking, chose to kill first and ask questions later. What if the truly religious on the planet spun his story and turned him into the Lucifer to Kelly's God? 

Isaac seemed unphased by all the possible downfalls and problems, and to some extent so did the crew but not Alara, she worried for him... someone had to. Of course she was grateful that Kelly wasn't going to the planet to likely be locked up in some asylum to die but that didn't mean she wanted Isaac to go either. 

_Seven-hundred seconds,_ what did that make his time with her seem like? A micro second? Just a line of data stored away for his reports to Kaylon. That thought actually angered the Chief of Security, she knew she had no right to be angry with him,  Isaac hadn't done anything wrong but it still hurt. How could someone that had no emotions make her worry for him one second and be angry with him the next? Isaac couldn't love, couldn't feel a thing, she was nothing more than an experiment to him and yet she'd still... fallen in love with him. Oh how stupid she'd been. 

The Xelayan was perched at a corner table away from everyone when the metal man found her, a shot of tequila before her as she stared out the window to her right. The place was basically deserted but there were a few people dotted about  but she had ten more minutes before she had to be back on the bridge. Frankly, Alara felt like playing 'let's drink what's under the sink' just so she didn't have to watch him leave. 

“Hello, Alara.” He greeted and she reluctant glanced over at him but didn't speak. “Ty has informed me that I should bid farewell to those who are important to me, apparently it is the polite thing to do. What I must do when leaving for an extended period of time.” 

Alara scoffed at that, still angry with him and angry at herself because she knew she didn't have a real reason to be. 

“I'm not important to you.” She downed her shot. “You need to feel for people for people to be important to you.” 

Unaware of her anger and sadness Isaac started to correct her.

“That statement is untrue, Lieutenant-”

She didn't want to hear it so cut him off with a raised hand and hopped down from her stool but Isaac blocked her path, consciously or not she didn't know.

“Leave me alone, Isaac. You can't feel and I'm not important.”

She marched off back to the bridge early then and suspected Isaac went to the shuttle bay on Deck E. The next thing Alara registered in her resentful stupor was his voice cutting out mid sentence and the planet vanishing for the fourth time. Alara just stared at the viewer, no planet, no Isaac. Suddenly her heart hurt, she shouldn't have yelled at him, shouldn't have brushed him off. What if he never came back and her last words to him were 'leave me alone, Isaac'? She didn't want him to die thinking she hated him. The Xelayan regretted her actions wholeheartedly but it was too late, she might not have ever gotten a chance to make things right. 

“We'll see you soon.” Said Kelly but Alara couldn't be so sure. 

It's then she realises the mark Isaac has made on the bridge crew, no one cracks a joke about being rid of him or let out a sigh of relief, they all just sat there in silence clearly worried they'd never see the Kaylon again. 

The eleven days were the longest eleven days of her life, she didn't go to the Simulator, didn't go to the mess hall after her shift with the guys, no, Alara would just sit in her quarters on the couch where he'd held her and pray anyone who'd listen that he'd come back. Every now and again she'd glance at the empty chocolate box on her coffee table and smile. Alara had even crept down to the Science Wing and sat at the foot of his charging station, there really wasn't any denying it now, she loved him. Alara was fairly certain that Claire had started to catch on. 

Just before the planet appeared the Captain asked Kelly if she was okay, she hated that people had been being murdered in her name for centuries but Alara didn't care about any of it in that moment, just sat with her eyes glued to the viewer waiting for the planet to appear and Isaac to come back. He had to come back, she needed to tell him how sorry she was for brushing him off before. Alara didn't realise she was holding her breath until the planet finally whooshed back into their universe. 

“My God, look at it.” Said Alara aloud at the sight before her, had this been all the inhabitants or was Isaac a direct influence? 

Then they were being hailed, it was the first time she'd taken her eyes from the viewer and by God did she hope it was Isaac. As soon as she sent Mercer's granted order though there he was in all his silver glory with two of the planet's inhabitants, Alara could have cried but she kept it tucked away inside. Ed and Kelly rose to their feet quickly. 

“Greetings Captain Mercer, Commander Grayson, we thought it was about time we returned your artificial lifeform to you.” 

Isaac, Ed, Kelly and the two newcomers had left for the conference room pretty quickly after that, Alara had wanted to go with them but she wasn't asked and if she'd not been asked then the answer was certainly a no. Still, it didn't matter, Isaac was back, Isaac was alive, Isaac still had all him limbs. He was safe! 

Alara's shift ended not long after Isaac's return and she headed to her quarters feeling guilty for her previous anger towards the Kaylon, a guilt she'd felt for eleven days. She'd had no right, Isaac hadn't hidden anything from her, hadn't lied to her, hadn't cheated or belittled her, all he'd ever done was be nice to her. Alara knew she was the one in the wrong. 

He'd be in debrief for quite some time yet so Alara changed into her pyjamas and got herself a bowl of something comforting then settled into bed with a book as a way of taking her mind of the metal man she was in love with. 

 

XXXX

 

A week, seven bloody days and Isaac hadn't said a single word to her apart from when relaying information on the bridge, if he'd been human or any other species she'd have assumed he hated her. No, he didn't hate her, he was just doing what she'd told him to before he'd left for the planet _leave me alone, Isaac._ In his mind he was just carrying out her wishes, he'd remembered that for seven-hundred years: frankly Alara would have settled for a man who could remember something she'd told him at breakfast the day before. 

S he knew Isaac hadn't been hurt by her outburst but she was hurt for him, the simple fact that he'd found her to say goodbye clearly indicated he did think she was important... and maybe importance was as close to love as Isaac could get. 

During her shift the crew had come across a small moon with a Xelayan-like atmosphere and gravitational  pull that was the source of an unexplained frequency, so as the only people aboard capable of surviving such an environment for any great period of time she and Isaac had been sent to explore in search of the strange frequency. 

Isaac  scanned the area as they moved down through a natural pathway surrounded by trees  with faint purple leaves  while Alara trailed along a step behind him, her eyes watching out for threats as always. Still Isaac said nothing to her unless it  involved their mission. 

“I am not picking up any lifeforms, Captain. However, there does seem to be a water source a short distance from our current location that is between us and the frequency.” 

“ _Alright._ _Just keep an eye out for anything and stay safe. We'll check in with you both in an hour, Mercer out.”_

Silence. Isaac didn't have anything else to report so he stayed quiet and Alara didn't know what to say, how to tell him she was sorry and she missed him talking to her... their friendship.  For most of the hour Alara just trailed after the Kaylon with nothing much to do,  so far she'd only seen a strange horse looking thing and that didn't seem much of a treat.  Isaac didn't save a bloody word. Not one! Why was the silence so loud? 

“Isaac, why won't you talk to me?” 

He stopped then and turned to face her. “I will speak to you, Lieutenant. I have been and am currently.” 

She sighed in annoyance. “No. I know you're talking to me but it's just about  work. I mean why won't you  _talk_ to me, like you used to?” She paused then. “Is it because I told you to leave me alone?” 

“I have simply been adhering to your wishes, Lieutenant, I do not understand why you seem so opposed to it.” 

Another sigh, he had a point, she did ask him to leave her alone.

“Isaac,” she began almost lamely “I know what I said but I didn't mean it. I didn't want our friendship to end, I was just angry.”

He cocked his head. “Why would you say something you did not mean? It seems very illogical. Are biological lifeforms all predisposed to convoluted formed of speech?”

“Just the stupid or scared ones.” She looked off down at the floor almost sorrowfully. 

“Which are you, Lieutenant? Stupid or scared?”

Alara huffed out a laugh. “... A little of both.” 

“Please explain, Lieutenant. If you did not mean for me to leave you be what did you really mean?”

Alara couldn't quite believe they'd started talking about this on mission, not exactly professional but she didn't think she'd be able to get back to the subject. Wind danced through the purple trees and everything around them held a serene tranquillity. 

“I... I felt like I was just a interesting titbit in your report to Kaylon, that I didn't matter and then I got angry with you. I know I didn't have any right to be but I was angry anyway, sue me.” 

“I do not wish to pursue legal action, Lieutenant. I do not understand why you would be angry or perceive yourself to be of little importance, I am also curious as to why you would care if I value you or not.” 

How could someone so intelligent be so stupid? How could be be so blind? Why did Isaac have to constantly be curious and weird? Why couldn't he just know and not make her suffer through her emotions?! 

“... Because I love you, Isaac!” She suddenly yelled and shocked even herself, Alara forced her body to calm. “I want to be with you.” 

A pause. She'd repulsed him, he'd wanted to pad out his report to Kaylon nothing more, she wasn't important to him and-

“You should not.” There it was, that was as good as Alara could hope for, Isaac's way of letting her down easily. “Alara, your love is a precious thing that I can never return. I am incapable of it. You should give your love to someone who can love you back, who can feel for you. If I have learnt anything from my time aboard the Orville, it is that love is special. Please do not waste such a special gift on me.” 

Of all the things Isaac could have said she'd never expected that and before she knew it Alara felt tears prick behind her eyes. Her vision blurred a little and her breath caught in her throat. Alara quickly wiped away a stray tear. 

Alara took a deep breath. “That's the thing about love, Isaac, once you've given it to someone it's very hard to take it back.” 

If Isaac intended to say anything she didn't know, his face never gave anything away, best poker face on board the Orville. She longed to just flee, hide under a rock somewhere and only come out when forced but she couldn't, instead she marched ahead of him on the path towards the frequency they'd been tracking. Would have been nice to just set the shuttle down next to it but the terrain surrounding it was too uneven, there would be some climbing in her future.

Several hours passed and the source of the strange frequency was found amidst the ancient wreckage of a vessel that Isaac assessed to be around half the size of the Orville. Survivors must have activated a beacon but the ship had clearly been there centuries, the metal was rusted and the beacon had almost competently died, had it not been for the bright idea someone had come up with years before to hook it up to a solar panel it would have long ago fallen silent. No survivors left to rescue, they'd all lived out what had been left of their lives on that moon suffering under the harsh gravity not knowing if their people – or indeed anyone at all – would ever find them. 

Once they'd returned to the ship – Isaac had attempted to make small-talk but it had been very awkward for Alara – she vanished to her quarters to hide. How had she been so stupid? She'd just blurted out a decoration of love to Isaac, he couldn't feel of course he'd shut her down... but then he'd been so sweet. 'Please do not waste such a special gift on me', that was what he'd said, he'd not belittled her as she suspected any other Kaylon would have done, he'd shown her respect. None of that stopped her crying into the couch cushions though, none of it stopped her weeping. Alara's mind said to stop loving Isaac, that it was pointless but her heart refused. She had to be strong, she had to push past the whole thing and carry on because she and Isaac had a job to do, they couldn't let the Orville and her crew down. 

Just when Alara thought she'd about cried herself out her door chimed, expecting Claire and demands of what the hell was going on with her, Alara pushed herself up form the couch and did her best to wipe away tears before she answered. It wasn't Claire. Before her stood Isaac in all his metal glory. 

“Hello, Lieutenant.”

“... Why are you here, Isaac?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“Earlier today you announced you were in love with me, however, we were part way through a mission to locate the damaged beacon. I have since been on shift and so have only just been able to locate and speak with you regarding the matter.” 

“The matter has been regarded, Isaac. I told you, you said no in what has to be the most caring way possible, I get it. I'm not mad at you.” 

Alara couldn't do this all again. 

“You have been crying. I have learnt that many biological lifeforms cry when they are sad and when they are happy respecify, I must assume after today's events that your tears are due to the former.” 

“It doesn't matter, Isaac. Goodnight.”

Alara hit the door close then but Isaac stuck a metal hand it the way forcing it to open again, anyone else would have broken their hand, well, except Alara herself of course. 

“It does matter, Alara, I do not wish for you to be sad, especially for something I have done. During my shift I have been pondering your decoration. You stated that you loved me and wanted to be with me.” Alara didn't know if she wanted to learn where this was going. “Alara, I am not capable of love. I am not capable of happiness or pleasure. I am not capable of understanding when you say one thing meaning another. However, I am capable of protecting you, of devoting time to you, of doing all in my power to provide for your needs and wants. I am capable of providing you space without resentment or annoyance. And you cannot harm me. If these things are enough for you then I will 'be with you', but I cannot love you. If you still wish to give me your love then I will cherish as best I am able, I understand how important love is in the eyes of biological lifeforms.” 

Alara just stood there blinking up at him for a time, she couldn't quite figure out if the display before her was actually happening or if she'd suffered a stroke. When the blinking didn't wipe his visage away Alara was forced to accept it as reality. Was Isaac doing what she thought he was doing? Could he have been? Why would he?

“Isaac, are you... are you saying you want to be... my boyfriend?” 

“That is how sexual relationship work when they become _exclusive_ , I believe is the appropriate word, correct? I will understand if your answer is no.” 

Was it no? Alara stood there a long time looking at the Kaylon before her, he was right, she couldn't hurt him and he could give her everything a biological boyfriend could... just not love. Was it enough? 

“Isaac, what's my favourite Earth food?” 

“Chocolate ice cream but recently you have favoured nachos.” He responded easily.

“What is my mother's name?”

“Drenala Kitan.”

“Why don't I like spiders?”

Isaac's head tilted. “You do like spiders, Alara, you believe them to be misunderstood creatures.” 

It was clear even without facial features that Isaac didn't know why he'd been asked such questions. All the men she'd been with – even on Xelaya – would have only been able to answer her mother's name at best. Yes, Isaac was enough. 

“Yes, Isaac.” She smiled through her dry tears. “You're enough. I'll be your girlfriend.”

“Are you happy?” Alara nodded with a laugh. “Good. It appears I am a good boyfriend already.” 

Alara should have told him not to get cocky and go all Kaylon superiority but she was too busy jumping into his metal arms, for the time being it just amused her. 

“Take me to bed, Isaac.”

And he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Alara awoke to Isaac shaking her gently and saying her name, she didn't want to wake up, was perfectly content fast asleep with her covers pulled over her head but Isaac seemed pretty insistent. 

“... up. It is time for your day to begin now, Alara.” 

She grumbled as she reluctantly rolled over to face him sleepily. “My alarm-”

Isaac interrupted. “You have – as Lieutenant Malloy would say – 'slept through' your alarm, that is why I am waking you.” He told her as though it were simple.

Alara cuddled further into Isaac's chest, surprisingly inviting and warm. She really didn't want to move. 

“Doesn't matter.” She muttered. “I set my alarm ten minutes early because I like really long showers. Think I'll use it for cuddles.” 

“Is that a productive use of time?” He asked in that constant calm tone of his.

“You saying your girlfriend can't hug you?” She teased, that word was so new but felt so right to Alara. 

“Of course not. That would be unfair.” Came his quick response, Alara was pleased it was a short simple answer. 

“Then shut up.” The Xelayan then closed her eyes again and relaxed against him. “What have you been doing while I was asleep? You don't sleep and you can't charge here.” 

“I have been constructing my report to Kaylon, and observing you sleep. You appear quite peaceful, you were also rather reluctant to release my hand. Are you what Lieutenant Commander LaMarr refers to as 'clingy'?”

“I am not clingy!” Alara's head shot up but almost instantly settled back down against his chest. “You're... you're just surprisingly soft, that's all.” 

His head tilted. “I apologise if I have caused offence.”

Alara rolled back over then and pulled his arm with her that she quickly snuggled into her chest; Isaac didn't argue. 

“I'll forgive you.” She smirked in her teasing tone. “John isn't the best role models when it comes to dating.”

There was silence for a brief time them, when Alara shuffled back against him, an idea came to mind. Alara started to wiggle her naked backside against him with a smile, she'd not arouse him but Alara assumed he'd get the hint. 

“Is a sexual encounter wise when your shift starts so soon?”

“Plenty of time for a quickie.” She chuckled.

“What is a 'quickie'?”

Alara smirked at that as she continued to rub herself against him. 

“It's how fast can Isaac make his girlfriend cum.”

A pause, brief and hardly there. “Is this a timed event?”

Alara huffed. “Isaac, just fuck me.” 

So he did, Alara was still naked from the previous night's fun, her skin warm against the metal of his body. She cradled his arm close but Isaac soon took it away much to her irritation, yet that irritation faded when he pushed on Alara's hips forcing her onto her stomach and parted her legs so he could enter her easily from behind. Alara hadn't expected that, he'd always been very by the book unless she'd told him otherwise, but she'd certainly not expected him to thrust into her glistening sex without a single hint of perpetration, Alara gasped, but damn did she like it.

“Isaac!”

His thrusts were fast and hard as he gripped her hips, Alara groaned, pushed back against him and gripped the sheets as her eyes fluttered shut. Isaac had a fierce grip on her hips, probably would have had Kelly or any other human in agony but not Alara. She buried her face into the pillows as moans and strangled gasps escaped her parted lips when his thrusts turned into forceful pistoning into her body. Alara arched almost obscenely, she'd seen him jog before but she'd had no idea he could move so fast. Words failed her, thoughts failed her until all she could get out were gasp and his name. 

Suddenly a surge shot through Alara's body and she cried out. 

“Isaac!”

Alara's body convulsed while Isaac released her hips, there would probably be little bruises from his fingers but in a way Alara liked that idea. It took a while but Alara eventually managed to loosen her grip on the tattered sheets; Alara had ripped through a lot of bedsheets since she and Isaac had started having sex. Only a little reluctantly did her fingers let go of the last few strange of blue sheet in favour of stretching behind her to grab Isaac's neck and keep him close, for a moment she'd expected hot breath against her skin but no, Isaac didn't breath. Alara breathed though and her pants came hard and fast as her body continued to convulse. It had been like lying in the ocean at first, calm and gentle as waves had lightly washed over her but then suddenly the heavens had opened and Alara had been dragged under, submerged into bliss and euphoria; Alara could have drown a happy woman. She felt the Kaylon slip out of her wet sex but he seemed to realise she wanted him close so kept an arm around her; he was getting good at interpreting her wants and needs; her desires. 

“Was the time achieved adequate, Alara?” He asked after a moment when Alara managed to relax back against the pillows. 

She laughed and rolled over to look up at him with those bold eyes of hers.

“How long did it take?” Alara questioned in jest but of course Isaac had timed himself.

“Four minutes and fifty-one seconds exactly. Is this time sufficient?” 

Alara nodded. “Yeah, Isaac.” She smiled as she kissed his faceplate where lips should have been, Alara hadn't ever really considered kissing him before but somehow it felt right. “Wish you could kiss me back.” She mumbled under her breath. 

There was a pause then though it stayed on the right side of comfortable and then Isaac did something she'd never expected, she watched as he raised a silver hand, extended his index finger into a point and used it to draw a little X across her closed lips. Alara's brow furrowed. 

“What was that?” She'd never seen anything like it before.

“I have learnt in my study of humans that in the twentieth century through to present is it customary for an X to be placed at the end of a letter or other such message to symbolise a kiss while small circles indicate hugs. I am not sure why however it is universally accepted on Earth.” 

Alara smiled softly then and traced the mark he'd drawn with her own fingers. 

 

“So by drawing an X on my lips you're kissing me.”

“That was the intent, Alara. If you disprove of such an action I will of course cease and desist.” 

Alara beamed then. “No. No, Isaac, I like it. Do it again?” 

So he did, the metal of his fingers was surprisingly smooth. It might not have been traditional but Isaac could kiss her, it would be something no one else on board did, something special just for them. Isaac really could do anything a regular boyfriend could, just in his own way.

“I love you, Isaac.” She said as she snuggled into his strong silver chest.

“I am aware. I am quite fond of you as well. However, I must recommend that you rise and prepare for your shift on the bridge.”

Alara grumbled, he was right, she had to get up. “I want to stay with you.” She complained. 

“We have duties to attend to. You are the Chief of Security and I am the Science Officer, we cannot 'stay'.”

_Damn him and always being right._ Eventually she sat up and stretched almost obscenely before looking over her shoulder at him. 

“I'll go take a shower.”

Isaac rose to his feet then and stood by – what Alara had mentally dubbed – Isaac's side of the bed as she passed him towards the bathroom. 

“I will see you on the bridge.” He made to leave then but Alara stopped him with a hand on his metal arm. 

“Em, Isaac.” She began lamely.

“Yes, Alara?” 

The Xelayan looked down at the ground awkwardly but still managed to lace her fingers with his.

“Could you...” She sighed. “Would you not tell anyone, you know, about the whole boyfriend thing?” 

Alara felt bad for asking, it sounded like she was ashamed of him, she'd almost expected him to get angry with her about it but then she remembered this was Isaac. Kaylon, no feelings, Isaac. 

“If that is your wish, Alara. I will not say anything regarding the subject, and deny if ask. However, might I ask why?” 

A pause. “I... I just... let me get used to it before the ship finds out and starts asking questions.”

“Ah, you require a period of adjustment to our relationship. I understand. I will allow you to inform our crew mates at your leisure.” 

Alara felt like a weight had been lifted and she sighed a breath of relief. 

“Thank you, Isaac.”

Finally he left and Alara went to take her shower pleased that Isaac hadn't argued. 

 

XXXX

 

A little over a month had passed and things between the Xeyalan and Kaylon had gone rather well. They'd managed to hide their relationship from the crew but Alara's slight slip up with her parents had lead to them calling her all the time asking about Isaac; which had become irritating very quickly. She'd debated just ignoring them for a week or so then saying they'd been on some super secret mission somewhere but all that would have gotten her was 'it's too dangerous' and 'you should come home and get your degree', Alara wasn't willing to sit though all that again. 

That evening she'd been sat at the couch listening to her Dad once again telling her why he'd not put on weight – 'it must have been muscle', yeah, right – when she glanced at the clock to see she'd been on video call for a good hour.

“...but I haven't.”

“Of course you haven't dear.” Replied her mother in that tone that said _let's end that conversation_ and turned her attention back to Alara. “Are we ever going to meet Isaac?” Drenala asked suddenly out of the blue, Alara's eyes went wide. “You don't seem to want to tell us anything about him except he's not a human. Your father and I have decided we should just ask him ourselves.” 

She'd not thought it possible but Alara's eyes widened even further in horror. 

“Em, yeah, no, we don't get shore leave very often and we're really far from Xelaya.” 

“Then book some time off. Surly the Union can handle that.” Grumbled her father as though it were simple.

Alara scrambled for an excuse. “Me and Isaac can't leave the Orville at the same time, Dad. I'm the Security Chief and Isaac is the Science officer.” 

Her parents perked up then and she realised she'd just given them even more information on her metal boyfriend.

“Science Officer?” Beamed her mother. “So he's a scientist not a grunt.”

“Yeah Mom, he's like the smartest guy in the Union.” She was fairly sure she'd told them that before. “But trust me he's still a badass. He's as strong as I am, stronger probably.”

_ Okay, shut up now, you're telling them too much anymore and they'll start trying to guess his species and then there won't be any shutting them up.  _

“Alara,” began her father “a man's worth is not measured by his physical strength but by his mind.”

The door chimed then and Alara glanced up at it for a split second and quickly realised that it had to be Isaac. He'd have just gotten off shift and they'd made plans to go to dinner in the mess hall together; stupid plan really, he'd just sit there and watch her eat. Quickly she pulled her comm from her pocket and sent a message to Isaac hoping that it was actually him outside her door. 

“Alara, are you listening to me?” Questioned her father.

“Uh-huh. Men, strength, measurements, got it.”

Isaac entered then but stayed just inside the door so he wasn't visible on camera.

“Lieutenant, you are required in the brig.” Alara shot to her feet feigning concern. “The prisoner has escaped, Commander Bortus has him trapped in the cargo bay. You were not answering your communicator.” 

Alara's eyes flashed over to her parents on the screen. 

“Mom, Dad, I gotta go.”

“Is everything alright?” Asked Drenala. 

“Yeah, all good. Me and Isaac can handle it.” _Shit!_ In her haste she'd alerted them to the fact Isaac was in the room. 

“Is that Isaac? Tell him to move into the camera. Let's meet him.”

“Emergency Mom, got to go. Bye.”

She shut off the call then and dropped back down onto the couch with a sigh of relief; Isaac joined her. He seemed to study her for a moment.

“Are you alright, Alara? Why did you send me a disjointed message that read 'make up some emergency. Get rid of parents. Stay by door'?” 

Alara leant back on the blue couch. “My Mom keeps asking to meet you and loads of different questions.” 

“Is that not a normal parental reaction when biological lifeforms discover their offspring has attracted a mate?”

He had her there.

“Well, yeah, but-” She trailed off.

“Are you ashamed of me? This is the only logical reason I can draw for your reluctance to inform your parents that I am Kaylon. Is it because you feel shame at having an artificial lifeform as your partner?”

The Xelayan straddled him then and Isaac rested his hands on her hips as he had become accustom to doing so. 

“I'm not ashamed of you, Isaac. I'm not. I'm so sorry I made you think that.”

“I am not offended, Alara. 

“Well, I'm offended for you. I'm not ashamed of you, Isaac, and I know we still haven't told the crew but-” Isaac interrupted.

“You require time to adjust, I am aware.”

She rested her head against his shoulder and shuffled as close as she could.

“Why are you so understanding?” She mumbled.

“That would be because I possess the reasoning capabilities to take in vast information at once without emotional reactions impeding the conclusion I draw. 

Alara just chuckled. “I love you and your insistence on explaining everything, Isaac.” 

“I am fond of you as well.” She kissed him then, for a man made of metal Isaac was comfortable to snuggle into; odd. “Do you still wish for us to go to the mess hall?” 

Alara huffed. “No. Can we just stay here?” 

“Of course.” Isaac responded quickly as his girlfriend snuggled against his strong frame.

“I just want to sit and do nothing, maybe watch a movie.”

Isaac tilted his head. “That sentence counters itself but I believe I understand. What would you like to watch?”

The Xelayan shrugged. “Something human, they make these comedy horrors.” 

“How can content that is intended as horror be deemed funny?” 

Humour really was Isaac's downfall.

“It's situation based. Just let's watch one and I'll explain after.”

Isaac nodded. “Very well, Alara. Might I suggest you change into your night clothes, you appear more relaxed when in them.” 

She nodded, Isaac was exactly right. She loved that he'd picked up on her preference and even some of her tells quite well in the short time they'd been dating. A little over a month they'd been a couple, it was longest Alara had ever been in a relationship in her life. Alara didn't know if that meant she was hard to date or if Isaac actually was a good boyfriend.  _He is._ Isaac might not have understood her mood changes but he'd certainly picked up on them enough to ask and attempted to cheer her up when he believed she was sad. Isaac was very attentive without becoming annoying or overbearing. 

“Yeah, I'll go change. Oh and thank you for lying for me.” 

“You are welcome.”

She kissed him then so Isaac took the opportunity before she stood up to draw a little X on her lips,  something she delighted in receiving.  Every time he did that it made her smile. It might not have been how she'd imagined their night going but it was theirs... or at least it was until she got to the door to her bedroom and LaMarr's voice filled the room via Isaac's comm;  Alara practically deflated. 

“ _LaMarr to Isaac_.” 

“Isaac here.” 

“I need you in Engineering.” 

A pause, was the Kaylon hesitant? “I am currently indisposed, Lieutenant Commander.” 

“ _Dude, you can charge or whatever later but I actually bloody need ya down here, man._ ” 

“Go.” Alara told him softly, if LaMarr was asking for him then it was for a reason, they could watch movies another night. “It's okay.” 

“ _Is that Alara?_” 

“Yes, it is.” Isaac said into his comm as Alara scurried for something to say. 

“Em, Isaac was helping me but we're finished, it's fine.” 

“ _Cool. See ya in a few, Isaac. LaMarr out._” 

Isaac put away his comm and rose to his feet, he took a few steps towards the Xelayan before she fell into his arms for a hug. 

“You requested I spent time with you after my shift on the bridge.” 

Alara sighed. “I know and thank you for trying to stick to that but if John is asking for you personally then he really does need you in Engineering. Go.” 

Isaac nodded. “Shall I return to your quarters once my presence in Engineering is no longer required, Alara?”

She smiled, it would be nice to sleep next to him, not something they did that often – considering he didn't sleep –  but Alara revelled in it when she could. After a moment she released Isaac. 

“I shall return later, Alara.” 

“Okay. Bye, Isaac.” 

Alara rose up onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his silver faceplate for a quick kiss, she beamed when his hand rose to draw the X she'd come to adore. The Xelayan watched him leave and her door slide shut once again the she dropped down onto her bed. 

“Well... that was strangely domestic.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Both Alara and Claire had grumbled when they'd found out the Orville was being sent to Gelic 3\. How a race as advanced into the space age but had kept its immense sexism, no one knew: it was so backwards. Still they had to go and deliver a huge amount of medical supplies after a Krill attack. The Gelic usually kept to themselves and frankly The Union didn't much care but they weren't going to just leave all those people to fend for themselves.   
  
When Isaac, Claire, Alara and Gordon made it down to Gelic 3 in the shuttle Claire instantly tried to run off to help their medical staff but a guard stopped them at the gate, which seemed little more than a chain link fence. The guard was a man almost seven feet tall with leathery green-brown skin and sunken red eyes, his face was almost completely concealed by his black helmet and his armour reminded the Orville crew of the Krill. The Gelic guard looked Alara and Claire up and down with an expression neither wanted to analyse.   
  
“Problem?” Alara wasn't in the mood for sexist assholes.   
  
“You'll speak when spoken to, female.” Came the tall guard's quick response.  
  
“Excuse me!?”  
  
Isaac glanced down to the guard's hands where he saw two sets of grey-black metal bracelets, he tilted his head a little then took a step in front of his girlfriend before she blew up and thew the guard at the nearest shuttle.  
  
“I apologise for my female, she is still in training.”  
  
Both Alara's and Claire's eyes flashed up to Isaac then while Malloy just looked around blankly, Claire's dark eyes had more understanding in them than Aalra's did. The Security Chief opened her mouth to complain or yell – she didn't quiet know – but Claire lay a hand on her arm in silent indication for her to be quiet; she obeyed.   
  
The Gelic guard looked Alara over again. “She is a young one, she will learn. Here.”   
  
The guard clipped one of the bracelets onto Isaac's wrist and a small little square illuminated, the tall alien held the second out for Alara who just continued to glare at him.   
  
“Give him your arm, female.”  
  
Alara didn't like it but Claire seemed to know what was going n and she knew Isaac wouldn't referred to her as 'female' unless it was necessary. Reluctantly she stuck her arm out and the bracelet was clipped onto her tiny wrist before the guard looked at Claire and Malloy.   
  
“Do you own this one?” He asked their helmsman.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Claire jumped in. “Yes, he does. I'm his.”  
  
She promptly thrust her arm out, an action Gordon copied and they received their bracelets.  
  
“You have a cleaver one.”  
  
It was clear Malloy still didn't know what was going on exactly so he just nodded.  
  
“Em, thanks. I do.”  
  
The guard let them through the gate then and Claire instantly marched off towards the medical centre across the sandy street with Malloy hot on her heels while Alara and Isaac oversaw the supplies being unloaded from the shuttle. As soon as they were far enough away from the Gelic Alara shuffled close to Isaac and demanded an answer to her questions.   
  
“Isaac, what the hell is this?” She gestured to her arm while he examined his own. “Did I get hooked up to some sort of bomb?”   
  
“I doubt there are incendiary devices inside these bracelets. The Gelic have evolved as a highly sexist culture, females are viewed as merchandise to such an extent that each is owned by a male despite that male's skill set or intellect.”   
  
“I'm cattle!” Alara exclaimed which drew the attention of a few guards momentarily.   
  
“In their eyes, yes. We did not anticipate the Gelic treating you and Doctor Finn as such. Still, it is a small price to pay for being able to work unhindered.”   
  
Alara snorted. “Speak for yourself, you're not owned like you're nothing more than a t-shirt.”   
  
Isaac turned to her then and tilted his head in that way of his, Alara had come to realise that it meant one of two things either he didn't understand or was about to start explaining something with big words.   
  
“But you are not owned, Alara, not by myself or anyone else. We are... pretending. In truth you are the Chief of Security aboard a Union ship, you have purpose and importance. The Gelic do not know you, they do not value you but that doesn't mean you are not valued.”   
  
Alara leant against his metal shoulder as subtly as she could while the last of the supplies were unloaded from the shuttle.   
  
“You're being all cute and sweet again.”  
  
“It was not intended however it seems to be a good outcome. It would not be fair or moral to mistreat you.” He paused then taking full notice of her weight against his shoulder. “Alara, I have observed your actions and reactions when you lean against me in this manner. I have found that it usually indicates a desire to kiss me.”   
  
She snorted. “Well check you picking up on things.” Alara couldn't help but tease him.   
  
“It would be unprofessional for you kiss me while we are here on Gelic 3, it would be better for you to wait until we return to the ship.”   
  
Alara grumbled. “Yeah, I know.”   
  
Isaac took her hand then, completely unprompted and gently and Alara looked down just in time to see his silver thumb draw a smooth X over the back of her hand. The gentle motion calmed her and after a moment she chuckled.   
  
“Is something amusing?”  
  
“It's just... this is the second time you've said you owned me. You said I was your pet when we were in that zoo to get the Captain and Kelly and now I'm your female.” She smirked up at him. “You getting possessive, Isaac?”  
  
“In both those instances you speak of I have only claimed ownership of you in an attempt to protect you, it is not meant as a possessive act.”   
  
Alara squeezed his hand with a pleasant smile.   
  
“I know, Isaac, I'm teasing you. But... I don't mind. If anyone is going to own me I'm glad it's you.” And I really don't mind if you get a little possessive. I liked it the other night when you had me pinned to the wall.”  
  
She drew an X back then, she wasn't sure if he could sense it or feel it or whatever it was Isaac did but she didn't care.  
  
Isaac nodded slightly. “I am aware, Alara. Your screams of 'yes' 'please' and 'harder' indicated your enjoyment.” A pause, small and hardly there. “Ah, Doctor Finn is returning with Lieutenant Malloy.”  
  
Alara dropped his hand then and stepped away from him slightly to put a more appropriate distance between them as she tried not to blush as the doctor and Gordon crossed the dusty and sandy road – being a desert planet there was sand bloody everywhere.   
  
“How are they?” Alara asked Claire when they reached them.   
  
“Alive.” Claire confirmed. “There medical care is actually very good. They're just so overwhelmed.”  
  
“And the women?” Alara raised an eyebrow.   
  
“They get the best care, the men here don't want damaged goods it seems. Horrible but at least they get medical care. I don't think the Gelic like having a woman treating them though. They'll be fine with the extra supplies.”   
  
“Then we should depart for the Orville, Doctor Finn.” Said Isaac, the ever logical one.   
  
Malloy nodded. “I'll let Ed know.”  
  
The small team returned to the gate where the girls had all but been accosted the first time. Alara shoved her arm out to the guard for her bracelet to be removed; the Gelic guard didn't look overly impressed by her insistence.   
  
“Take it off.”  
  
The tall guard looked over at Isaac. “Would you like me to take off your female's ID tag? The information translates to over three-hundred languages and electrocutes if she moves more than fifteen feet away from you. It's state of the art.”   
  
“Take it off!” Alara growled but the Gelic man just laughed.   
  
“She's a feisty one, might be better to leave it on.”  
  
Isaac took his girlfriend's hand into his own then and examined the bracelet for only a second before he gripped it and simply ripped the metal in half then dropped it on the sandy ground.  
  
“She is not a possession.”  
  
Alara looked up at him lovingly and watched him snap his own bracelet off. The guard seemed to get the message then and quickly unlocked Claire's and Malloy's bracelets. They left after that before someone said something to start a fight with the sexist species.   


XXXX

  
  
Isaac was on the night shift in the Engineering so she couldn't cuddle up to him for the night and after what had happened on Gelic 3 that day she'd really wanted to. Instead Alara sat on her couch with a bowl of mint choc-chip. Her birthday was coming up so soon her coffee table would be covered in cards her parents and their gifts but for now it was vacant so she put her feet up and sat back with her bowl. Her mind drifted off to Isaac as she ate her treat as it often did only for her to be struck by the quandary as to how old Isaac was; she'd have to ask him that. When Alara really thought about it she didn't know anything about Isaac's life on Kaylon.   
  
She was about half way down her ice cream when the door chimed, no way could have it been Isaac, he'd be on shift all night then had to go charge. Somewhat reluctantly Alara set the bowl down and rose to her feet, she pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she walked over to answer the door; she'd started to slip into full bedtime mode. The door rolled open. Claire.  
  
“Claire, is something wrong?”  
  
“I don't know, is there?”  
  
Claire had that stern mother face of hers on and Alara actually found herself backing up as the doctor entered the room, Alara might have had the strength but she feared that mother glare, she'd seen it a lot from her own mother during her teen years. Alarm bells started to ring for Alara.   
  
“I don't understand.”  
  
Oh but she did, she really did. Alara didn't want to but she did. Clare just looked at her incredulously.   
  
“I'm not stupid, Alara.” The doctor said as she folded her arms over her chest. “I've wondered what was going on with you and Isaac since he came back from the multi-phasic planet. You two seemed to hate each other and then you were like nothing had happened which was strange as hell, especially for a Kaylon. But I saw you today, Alara, you were holding his hand.”   
  
Alara chuckled awkwardly almost as if she wanted to run away from the subject because, well, she wanted to run away from the subject.   
  
“Yeah, you know, to make it look like I was his pet or whatever.”  
  
“Alara, cut the crap and just tell me the truth.” She perched on the couch arm then with her arms still folded as if to say 'I'm not leaving'.  
  
Alara sighed. “Alright, fine. Isaac and I are... we're... we're dating, okay? He's my boyfriend.”   
  
Claire seemed to relax out of that harsh stare then. “How long?”  
  
“Since we brought back that distress beacon.”  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow at that. “And what about before that?”  
  
Alara hadn't been mentally prepared for Doctor Finn's questioning and would have much rather run away from the conversation.  
  
“We were... we were just having sex, just some fun every now and again. Have been since before I got stuck in the simulator.”  
  
Claire's expression grew concerned. “Alara, he's Kaylon. He can't feel.”   
  
“Claire you of all people should know that's crap. He... he does things and they're – I don't know – thoughtful.” Alara argued.  
  
“It's just a program, he doesn't feel it.”  
  
“Isn’t that what we do?” Alara snapped unknowingly. “Gather information and then try to make the that person happy based off that information?”   
  
Claire let out a hum as she pondered what Alara had said.  
  
“Actually, you might be right about that, but either way you have to tell the Captain. He knees to know.”  
  
Alara went to sit on the couch and Claire spun around a little to look at the younger woman. She sighed.  
  
“I know, but it's so much bigger than sleeping with Isaac.”  
  
Claire raised an eyebrow as her arms unfolded. “What do you mean?”  
  
Silence. Absolute quiet for a time but soon Alara realised Claire wouldn't just leave and forget about all of it. She sighed deeply.   
  
“Claire, I'm in love with him.”  
  
In an instant Claire hand Alara's hands in her own and had gone from 'answer the damn question' to 'oh, Sweetheart' in half a second flat.   
  
“Alara, you've got it bad, haven't you.”  
  
“I know he comes across as distant and blunt and he is those things but he's kind and good as well.” She paused but Claire said nothing. “Do you know why he was holding my hand today down on the planet?” Claire shook her head no. “I... I wanted to kiss him but we couldn't, we had a job to do so he drew and X on my hand. That's how he kisses me. Like in human letters.”   
  
Claire's brow furrowed. “That’s actually rather romantic.”  
  
“I love him. Claire.” It actually felt good to say that out loud to someone who wasn't Isaac himself. “I love him. It was weird to me too at first that he's Kaylon but I don't care now. Lots of couples aren't the same species, one of the guys in the mess hall is married to a Ryba and they're fish! I've never cared that he's not Xelayan or human or whatever, I cared that he wasn't-” She trailed off lamely.   
  
“Real?” Claire supplied and Alara just nodded.   
  
“Yeah, real. But I don't care about that now either. He might not have been born or bleed but he's real, he's a person and... he's my boyfriend. Actually, I've never been with a guy as long as I've been with Isaac.”  
  
“You really do have it bad. Still, you need to tell Captain Mercer, even if you tell no one else he's the Captain and has to know what's happening on his ship. Especially between two bridge officers, it would be the same if you'd chosen Malloy or LaMarr.”   
  
Alara's face scrunched. “No. Ew, no.”   
  
“Yeah, it was just an example. Either way, tell Mercer.” Said Claire sternly.  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I'm a doctor, Alara, I know that tone. Just do it.”  
  
The Xelayan sighed. “Alright, it's late though, I'll do it in the morning. I promise.”   
  
“Make sure you do.” Claire stood and straightened her uniform coat.  
  
“Do you think the Captain will be angry?”  
  
Doctor Finn shook her head. “No. Surprised but not angry. Night, Alara.”  
  
“Night, Claire.”  
  
The doctor left and Alara just sat there a long time thinking about how she and Isaac had gone from one night stand to a full-blown relationship. He'd never done anything to upset her and once she'd explained something he took it on board and tried to make her happy. Claire had been right though, Mercer had to be told.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Alara awkwardly walked onto the bridge her hands in a constant state of clenching and unclenching into fists. She took a deep breath as her eyes glanced over to Isaac who worked away quietly at his station, cautiously she rounded the command chairs to face Ed and Kelly. 

“Em, Captain, can I speak with you please?”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, sure, something wrong?”

Alara glanced around again nervously. “I'm... not sure. Can we talk in private?” 

That gave the Captain pause, he and Kelly shared a quick, concerned look.

“Okay, yeah.”

Alara could feel eyes on her as she followed Ed off the bridge and into his office, he sat down at his desk and gestured for Alara to take a seat opposite him which she did. Sitting was a good idea, if she was off her feet she couldn't run away. 

“Alright,” he began after a moment “so what's on your mind? You're scared which is very unusual for you.”

He leant forwards on his desk, dark eyes sparkled with concern, that man really did have beautiful eyes.

“You can tell me anything, Alara.” Ed assured. 

“Well, em, I've... me and...” She stumbled over herself lamely until Ed's brow raised.

“Good God, you're not pregnant and looking for a husband before your parents found out are you? 'cause I am not good at setting people up.”

“What?” Alara's brow furrowed in confusion. “No. No, I'm not pregnant. I'm...” She trailed off again.

“Just tell me, Alara. I'm not going to judge you or yell. You can tell me anything, not just because I'm your Captain but because you're my friend.” 

“I'm in love with Isaac.” She suddenly blurted and Ed ground to a halt.

For almost a full thirty seconds he just stared at her, Alara didn't think he even blinked and frankly Alara was horrified she'd made some huge mistake by telling him. 

“What?”

Alara sighed. “I'm in love with Isaac, it started as a one time thing but the sex was amazing and it just sort of happened. We've been dating for over a month.” 

A pause, somewhat longer than needed.

“Isaac?” Ed's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “ _ Isaac _ ? Our Isaac? Kaylon, made of metal, doesn't have a face, Isaac? That Isaac?” 

Alara nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled. “ He's actually quite sweet really. A little blunt  at times but kind. He goes out of his way to make me happy and no one I've ever been with has ever done that before. I know I should have told you sooner but I... I needed to get used to it and then I just liked having him to myself.” 

“Well, I don't think you'll have much competition for him.” He sighed. “Alara, usually fraternisation between bridge crew if forbidden but Isaac isn't actually a member of The Union so technically I can't object. I would have liked to have been told my Science Officer and my Chief of Security were humping in the cargo bay.” 

Alara frowned. “ We've never done that.” 

“No? Just me then.” He cleared his throat. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“Claire figured it out last night.”

Mercer went back to just looking at her, Alara had been happier over the last month or so but he'd never expected Isaac to be the cause.  It didn't stop him being concern though. 

“You know he can't feel right? He can't love you, Alara.” 

“I know, Sir.  When he asked me to be his girlfriend he made that fact very clear to me. He can't love me but he makes up for it in so many other ways. I've never been with anyone as long as I have with Isaac. I love him.” 

The Captain thought for a moment, a moment too long in Alara's mind. 

“Alright, here's what's going to happen. You and Isaac are okay in my book, I don't have a problem but if you two start putting others at risk when we're working-”

“We won't. I promise, we won't, Sir.”

Ed nodded. “Okay. Then congratulations and get to your station, Lieutenant.”

Alara shot to her feet, a grin on her face that was half happy and half relieved. 

“ Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” 

With a renewed sense of relief Alara and Ed went back to the bridge and he quickly slipped back into his command chair. 

“Everything alright?” Asked Kelly softly  almost as though she were airing on the side of caution. 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Informed Mercer quietly right as Isaac spun around in his chair.

“ Are you alright, Alara?” 

She nodded and flashed him a smile.

“I'm okay. I told him.”

“Told him what?” Isaac enquired with a slight tilt of his head.

Alara thought for a split second, she could brush Isaac off, say she'd tell him later or that it wasn't important but that would still be her hiding what was going on between them. Isaac wouldn't care either way but Alara knew the right thing to do. 

“That you're my boyfriend.”

Everyone stopped then and tuned to face the Xelayan as she bent down slightly to kiss Isaac's faceplate where lips should have been then calmly went to sit at her station. Claire had been right, she couldn't hide it  forever and  frankly she didn't want to, it wasn't fair on Isaac either.

Alara knew everyone but Isaac and the Captain were staring at her 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was Alara's first birthday aboard The Orville and frankly she's not imagined much fuss being made. Maybe a few 'Happy Birthdays' and a couple of presents in her quarters after her shift but she'd never imagined the whole mess hall being turned into full party mode just fo her. Retirements, special occasions or Ambassadors, yeah, but her not so much. 

When their shifts ended the entire bridge crew had left the night shift lot to take over and Alara had innocently been shuffled down to the mess hall only to find the tables moved back and the party already in full swing. There were banners and the balloons that Humans were so fond of in all different colors, her favourite songs were playing and it didn't take a genius to figure out Isaac had been the prime cause of that. Speaking of Isaac, he'd quickly vanished from sight only to appear a moment later with a glass of wine for her that she took with a smile before leaning into his metal form. 

“Thank you, Isaac.”

“You are quite welcome.” Came his easy reply. “One of the stipulations of our relationship was that I provide for your needs and wants.” 

Alara chuckled over the hubbub. “So you're taking care of me.” 

“Indeed.”

“Good. Always best to have a happy girlfriend. I love you.”

“I know. Also, happy birthday, Alara.” 

Alara paused then with a question. It was a question she'd had for a while but for some reason kept forgetting about only to remember when Isaac wasn't around. 

“Isaac, how old are you?” She asked curiously.

“Seven-hundred and thirty-one.” He replied. “However, that is according to The Orville's measurement of years, three-hundred and sixty-five days consisting as one year since the Union runs on Earth times.”

Alara's eyes were wide. “Please tell me the seven-hundred is because of your time on that planet, I couldn't cope if you were over a thousand.” 

“You are correct, my time on the multi-phasic planet has added seven-hundred years to my life while you only aged eleven days.” 

The Xelayan calmed a little at that and relaxed against him. “Okay, good. Awesome. So you're thirty-one, only seven years older than me really. Mom and Dad can't through a fit over seven years.” 

“Seven-hundred and seven, Alara.” He corrected. 

“Yeah, I don't think those years count so I'm not gonna mention them to my parents... like ever.”

Isaac nodded slightly as people moved around them going this way and that for drinks and to help themselves to the buffet.

“As you wish, Alara. I believe this is a topic you would deem it is 'always best to have a happy girlfriend' in.” 

Alara smirked and took a sip of wine. “Good boy, you're learning.” 

It was then that Gordon, Kelly and Lamar approached the pair with their own drinks in hand and smiles on their faces; the helmsman seemed to be half way through some sort of spring roll. 

“Must be weird flirting with a glorified toaster.”

Kelly had just been about to reprimand the Lt. Commander when someone bumped into him as they passed and knocked his beer from his hand. Before anyone could even move Isaac had caught the glass and raised it back up for him to take.

“Ask that of your toaster.”

Malloy burst into laughter then while Lamar took back his beer.

“Dude, you just got owned by Isaac!”

Kelly decided then to change the subject then. “Have you been enjoying your birthday so far, Alara?” She asked with a smile. 

Alara nodded. “Oh, yeah. Thank you for all of this-” she gestured to the decorations around her “- it's great.” 

“Good. Come on, open your presents.” 

So Alara did. Being watched by so many people had been a little weird but she soon got through it. The Captain made a small speech afterwards that had just enough jokes and random comments in it to keep even Gordon's attention and afterwards stupid – and rather bad – karaoke took over as did the largest chocolate cake she'd ever seen. 

It was fun, entertaining and in many ways special but by the time Alara and Isaac got to her quarters she was tired and ready for bed; would have been nice to ride Isaac for a couple of hours but no, she didn't have the energy. Isaac seemed to notice that easily because as soon as he'd set the presents he'd carried for her down on the coffee table he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where he sat Alara down on the bed and took off her shoes while she striped off her clothes. Once she was settled and tucked up in the bed she reached out for Isaac's hand. 

“Stay? It is my birthday.”

“Actually your birthday ended an hour and thirteen minutes ago, although I will remain if you wish.” 

Alara watched with a smile as he lay down on top of the covers beside her. She reached over to flick off the bedside lamp only to find a small box no more than the size of her palm wrapped in purple paper with a silver bow waiting for her. The Xelayan instantly sat up and plucked it from the night stand. 

“Happy birthday, Alara.” Said Isaac calmly as his girlfriend turned to beam at him. It was only in that moment that she realised she'd not gotten a present from Isaac himself. “I have learnt that surprise presents are sometimes more meaningful.” 

“Thank you, Isaac.” Alara leant over to kiss his faceplate where his lips should have been. “I really wish you could kiss me for real.” 

Her attention went back to the small box then and she quickly shredded the paper from her gift until it lay in scraps on the sheets. With the paper gone she found a standard and rather uninteresting looking white glossed box that she opened eagerly. There she discovered a silver bracelet similar to that of a charm bracelet she'd once seen Claire wear, it had a single charm hanging from it, a small silver X, one section of which looked as though it had connected to or slotted into something else at some point. 

“Oh, Isaac, it's beautiful.” She quickly put it on to admire the bracelet against her skin. “I love it! Thank you. Does this mean I always have a kiss?”

Isaac nodded. “Yes, that was the intended affect. However, it is more than that. Since our relations began I have allotted extra time into the study of relationships and the concept of love.” Alara was in for a long explanation again she could tell, still, she didn't mind. “I have learnt that biological lifeforms – especially Humans, Xelayans and Bragians – see giving someone love as giving away their heart; an important part of themselves A symbolic representation that one could not live without the other half of the couple. This is, of course, incorrect, however, it is the persisted symbolism that is important. I have no emotions so I cannot give you my love and I am not biological so I do not have a heart either, although, I do have a generator which is the artificial counterpart. I have recently preformed a diagnostic and repaired parts of myself. This-” Isaac pointed with a metal finger to the X charm “- is a piece of the inner workings of my generator. It seemed fitting that this piece resembled a human kiss mark.” 

Tears welled in Alara's eyes. “This is part of you? You're giving me a piece of you?” 

When she blinked tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Yes. That is what I said. Why are you crying?” Isaac enquired. “Have I done something to upset you or have I misunderstood? If so please correct me.”

Alara shook her head and moved to straddle him in a single motion. 

“No! No, you've done everything right! I love you.” She kissed him.

“Happy crying?”

The Xelayan breathed out a laugh at that. “Yeah. Happy crying.” 

Alara kissed him again right where his lips should have been; oh how she wished she could kiss him.

“Are you sure you can't feel?”

“Quite certain.” Came his quick reply. “Has my gift been well received?”

Alara nodded frantically. “Very! And don't let it go to your head but you may be the best boyfriend ever.” 

The brunette yawned then and leant against his shoulder.

“It is time for you to sleep.”

Isaac easily manoeuvred her over to lay down on the mattress. He lay beside her for hours as she slept, when Alara started to thrash and jostle about he soothed her by rolling her onto her left side and pulled the covers back up over her; he'd had to do that a few times since they'd started dating. Sometimes he wanted to be able to sleep as she did, to dream, the experience would have been rather enlightening. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next on will be longer.

  
Several hours had passed by the time Isaac had to leave and head to the science station to charge himself. He'd lay beside Alara as she slept in complete silence and run a diagnostic, calculations and completed his next report to Kaylon while at the same time as evaluating Lieutenant Commander LaMarr's math for upgrading the engines. However, when his systems did alert him to his need to charge Isaac had disentangled himself and rose from the bed gently and quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. Once out of the bedroom he paused by the door.   
  
“Computer, inform Lieutenant Kitan when she wakes that my absence is due to my needing to charge.”   
  
Isaac made his way out of Alara's quarters into the long expanses of blue and beige hallways, he made it maybe twenty-five feet before something tall, lean and dressed in green rounded a corner and all but slammed into him, had Isaac not been reinforced by who knew how much metal supporting Isaac would have toppled. Marcus.  
  
“Sorry, Isaac.” Said the kid apologetically.  
  
“Marcus, what are you doing wandering the halls at this hour? Surly your mother would want you asleep.”    
  
Marcus sighed. “I can't sleep, Ty wouldn't stop snoring. Please don't tell my Mom, Isaac, she'd go nuts.” The boy paused a moment. “And what are you doing here? Walk of shame?”  
  
Isaac tilted his head. “What is a 'walk of shame'?”   
  
Marcus looked almost cautious for a second or two before he finally answered.   
  
“Em, it's when someone goes back to their room hours after they're meant to because they've been having sex.”  
  
Isaac seemed to take the information on board. “That only seems partially linked to my cause for being in the halls, although I have been in Lieutenant Kitan's quarters.”   
  
“I don't think I wanna know, Isaac.”   
  
“I was going to my charging station.”   
  
The boy perked up then. “Can I come with you? Just for a little while?”   
  
“You should go back to bed, biological lifeforms suffer when lacking sleep. Alara has experienced sleeplessness before and I have learnt she combats it in one of two ways. Might I suggest cocoa?”   
  
The eldest Finn child smiled. “That could work. What's the other way?”   
  
“I do not believe Alara would be pleased if I told you.”   
  
Sex, it was quite obviously sex but neither voiced that knowledge, Isaac out of privacy for his girlfriend and Marcus because he was a kid and really didn't want to think about that. Marcus tugged on Isaac's arm then.   
  
“Come on, we can talk while I drink that cocoa.”   
  
Only a little reluctantly did the Kaylon let Marcus take him down the hall to the Finn quarters. As soon as they were inside Marcus got his cocoa while Isaac sat at the table quietly until the boy joined him.   
  
“How have your studies been progressing?” He asked while Marcus blew steam from his drink.   
  
“Okay.” Came the boy's easy reply. “I made some new friends.”   
  
“You have not come to me seeking aid so I assume you have been doing well, this is good.” Isaac explained. “It means you understand the subject matter.”   
  
“I kind of wish I had needed your help with my homework. Ty wants to learn the piano but all he does is bang on the thing. Do you know how to play?” Marcus took a big gulp.   
  
“No, I do not, although it would not take long for me to learn, no more than a second.”   
  
Marcus didn't look overly surprised as he plucked one of the marshmallows from the top of his white cup.   
  
“I think Ty is irritating Mom too but she won't say anything.”   
  
Isaac rose to his metal feet and went to the keyboard set up in the corner so he could read through the music there.   
  
Conversation went on like that for a short while without overly interesting topics until Marcus started to yawn much like Alara had; the elder Finn child rubbed at his eyes more though.   
  
“You should go to bed, Marcus.”   
  
The boy nodded. “Yeah, night Isaac. Thanks for the cocoa idea.”   
  
Had Isaac possessed emotions he'd have been shocked when Marcus wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. He'd have expected it from Ty – the huger – but it was more unusual from the elder child.   
  
“Goodnight, Isaac.”   
  
“Goodnight, Marcus.”   
  
The Kaylon let himself out and made his his way down the halls and into the science wing. His charging station had been tucked into a corner room that had originally been designed as a supply room but it made a handy little workroom for Isaac. Once on the platform Isaac's aesthetic eyes shut off. He'd attempted to explain that he couldn't sleep but Alara had thought it sounded too much like death, she'd not liked the term 'standby' either, apparently that had made her feel like her boyfriend was a TV. In the end it had been easier to let her refer to it as sleeping even though she was wrong. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this typed up from my notes WAY faster than I thought I would so I thought I'd post it since chapter 10 is abysmally short.

Alara launched into sickbay to see LaMarr and Doctor Finn stood over Isaac who was unconscious and missing his right arm. She knew she should have gone down to the planet but having a bad feeling hadn't been enough to convince Captain Mercer that both Alara and Isaac had been necessary. 

It was supposed to be simple, go down to the planet and give the inhabitants a hand repairing their long-range communication systems since The Union hadn't been able to contact them in almost three weeks. It should have been quick, in and out. Gordon to fly the shuttle, LaMarr and Isaac to make the repairs. A small team. Instead they'd found a Zdunich ambush. They were even more hostile than the Krill, at least The Union could understand  _why_ they and the Krill were at odds but the Zdunich seemed to just be a chaos species. They stole, attacked and killed anyone who wasn't them and even if one were a member of the species death was still a highly likely outcome.  It was safe to say that everyone in the universe gave them a wide birth. 

Isaac, LaMarr and Malloy had been ambushed almost as soon as they'd left the safety of their shuttle, seemed the Zdunich had stormed the lab outpost there and started looting anything they could get their hands on. The fight that ensued had been fast, bloody, more dangerous than they'd ever expected and involved a high-powered automated weapon system. A shuttle had been struck by the weapon and sent hurtling towards LaMarr as they attempted to flee back to their own shuttle so as they could launch an air attack. Knowing it would have meant certain death for the Lieutenant Commander Isaac had shoved him out of the way and taken the full blunt force of the shuttle. 

When they'd managed to dig him out after the attack that they had only won by a fluke, Isaac's arm had been separated from his right shoulder and his aesthetic eyes were dark. 

“Isaac!” Alara rushed to his side only for Kelly to follow close behind. The Xelayan felt horrified at the sight before her. “Isaac.” 

She clung to his one remaining arm while the other lay on a tray next to LaMarr. 

“Alara, he's non-responsive” Claire informed. “We can't seem to get him reactivated.” 

“Yeah,” began LaMarr as he looked through his tablet “even if we could I don't know what state he's in noggin-wise. I think he's... dead.” 

“No!” Alara shouted like venom at LaMarr. “He saved your life, you _don't_ get to just give up on him!” 

Eyes went wide by all at Alara's sudden outburst but Kelly was the one to reprimand the Xelayan. 

“Alara, I know you're in shock, we all are but you don't get to yell at a superior officers.” Kelly explained calmly but sternly, she understood outburst but she was still in a position of responsibility. 

“Thanks, Com-” Kelly cut him off. 

“And Alara is right, we're not giving up on Isaac. He saved your life and he's more resistant than you seem to think, John.” 

Claire nodded. “I agree, ut I have no idea where to start. Last time he was dead-” 

“Asleep!” Alara growled as she continued to cling to Isaac. 

“Asleep.” Claire corrected. “It was because his consciousness wasn't there. _We_ didn't actually need to do anything.” 

“Yeah, and as he likes to keep reminding us, Kaylon are seriously more advanced than we are. I don't know where to start with his systems.” 

“Then we should contact Kaylon 1, they built Isaac so they'll know how to fix him.” 

“No! No, no, we can't do that.” Alara had a look of horror in her tear filled eyes. 

The other three crew members all seemed confused and rightly so, Claire's brow furrowed and Kelly folded her arms over her chest. 

“Why not? Kelly is right, they'll know what to do.” 

Alara looked up at the doctor with sorrow. “They... they won't help fix him. All they'll do is send a replacement Kaylon and... trash Isaac. It's easier to replace than repair.” 

Kelly sighed. “You can't know that.” 

Alara nodded frantically. “I do know that. I asked him once what would happen if he got injured beyond repair when we first started dating. Isaac made it quite clear he'd be replaced and scrapped for parts.” She looked at the blonde  desperately. “Please,  _please_ , don't contact Kaylon 1\. Please?” 

They could all see the worry and panic in the Security Chief's eyes and Kelly relented with a mild sigh. 

“Okay, alright. No asking the Kaylon for help.” 

“That still leaves us with no idea how to fix him.” LaMarr pointed out and Claire had to agree. 

“He could be in some sort of self-diagnostic that's why he's dormant.” 

LaMarr shook his head. “Nah, see he's got no activity at all. He'd show something if he was doing a diagnostic.” 

Alara tried to calm herself as she looked down at her beloved Isaac. She'd worried about him before of course but she'd never been terrified before, never thought she'd actually lost him. Alara was scared. 

“Could... could we maybe plug him into his charge station? Power him back up?” 

There was a brief pause where the Lieutenant Commander and Doctor Finn thought the whole idea over before LaMarr shook his head once more. 

“Wouldn't do any good. His charge cells are almost entirely full, power supply isn't the issue.” He fell silent when he saw Alara lovingly stroking Isaac's metal and bulbous head. Suddenly an idea struck him. “Ooh, but we could transfer information to the Orville computer. Transfer his... you know, him-ness and ask Isaac how to fix him. Who better to ask than the man himself?” 

Claire perked up. “Yes! Yes, that could work. We could use the simulator, give Isaac a virtual form so he can help us repair him himself.” 

Kelly's brow furrowed. “Wouldn't Isaac have codes, protocols, security measures to protect against just that?” 

LaMarr deflated. “Damnit dude, why you gotta make things difficult?” 

No answer came, Isaac just continued to lay there on the table dormant and silent. 

“Couldn't we just guess?” Alara asked. She needed him back. Needed her Isaac. 

The former Navigator seemed sceptical and rightly so. “Guessing could take forever. Like literally forever.”

“Still, it's our only option as far as I can see. Have the computer try all the options it can.” The blonde ordered softly.

 

“Every option? All of then? You got any idea how long a brute-force attack will take, Commander?”

“We don't have any other plans. This could be Isaac's only hope, so I don't care. Do it.”

“Of course.” Nodded Finn as she set about gathering bits of Isaac's arm together on the tray.

Kelly turned to leave but Alara didn't follow so the blonde turned back with understanding and sympathy in her blue eyes. 

“Alara, let's leave them to it.” She held a hand out for the Xelayan but Alara didn't budge. 

“I want to stay with Isaac. I should be with him.” She sniffled. 

“I'm sure Claire will tell you if anything changes.” Kelly tried to reason but the look Alara gave her was heartbreaking. 

“Please, Kelly. Please, I _need_ to be with him.” 

There was such desperation in Alara's eyes that Kelly found herself caving before she'd even realised it. Kelly nodded. 

“Okay. You can stay but if we need you on the bridge-” 

“I'll be there, I promise.” 

Kelly finally left sickbay then and all of Alara's attention went back to the possibly dead Kaylon she loved while Doctor Finn and LaMarr got to work around her. She clung to Isaac's undamaged arm. 

“You really love him, don't you.” The Chief Engineer's voice pulled Alara from her sorrow a short time later and only a little reluctantly she glanced up to see the man in orange had paused in his work. Alara seemed confused. “Sorry. It's just, when you kissed him on the bridge it was like some sort of joke. I mean, he's Isaac, but you two, you're like … real.” 

“Real?” She questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, real. You're good together. You smile a lot more than when we first met.”

That actually got a smile out of the Xelayan. 

“Yes, we're real. Just because he's not biological doesn't mean he can't be a good boyfriend. He can't feel... but he makes me feel. I'm happy with him.” 

“I know I joke a lot but as long as you're happy that's all that matters. We'll fix him, don't worry.”

“Thank you.”


	13. Chapter 13

 

Twenty-three days. Twenty-three days Isaac had been down, dead, comatose, whatever one wanted to call it, and Alara had been without him. Almost a month of limbo over her boyfriend's life. She'd never thought she would miss him so much. Her bed was lonely without him and she was miserable. Every evening she'd sit in the mess hall with a shot of Xelayan Tequila as she stared out the window at the darkness polka-dotted with twinkles. Alara couldn't help but finger the bracelet Isaac had gifted her, she never took it off; couldn't bring herself to. 

Kelly had tried repeatedly to cheer the Xelayan up but nothing had worked; not even remotely. Some hadn't been able to comprehend how a man without feelings meant so much to her. The Captain had been talking about contacting Kaylon 1 but he'd continued to hold off after Alara's desperate plea. 

It had started to appear as though they'd never get Isaac back and even if by some miracle they did manage to transfer his consciousness to the ship there was nothing certain that said he was repairable. What would Alara do without him? She had three possible outcomes. One; they'd manage to repair Isaac and everything would be fine, dandy even. Two; Alara would end up with a boyfriend who she could only see in the simulator like some sort of porn video. Three: Isaac really would be dead. Alara knew which was more likely and it terrified her. 

“Are you alright, Lieutenant Kitan?” 

Alara jumped and almost dropped her drink as her head snapped to see Marcus and his little brother, Ty. Quickly she wiped away her tears. 

“Marcus, Ty, Hi. Yeah, I'm fine.” She lied. “Where's your Mom?”

“She's working late and I was bored.” Ty answered quickly as he glanced around the mess hall. 

“We're not supposed to leave our quarters after seven-thirty. Please don't tell Mom. Ty was just bored, we both were.” 

“Don't worry, Marcus, I won't say anything and you can call me Alara.” 

“Are you upset because of Uncle Isaac?” Marcus' eyes went wide at his brother's question.“Mom says he's hurt, that's why she's not home and he's not been for my lesson. _Is_ that why you're sad?” 

“Ty! Shut up!” The elder Finn child scolded. 

“No, no, it's alright.” Alara reassured as she pushed her drink away. “And yeah... it's because of Isaac.” 

There was a pause then, long and heavy. Each of them were pained. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Marcus asked tenderly. “I went down to the science wing to talk to him yesterday but he wasn't there. It's serious, isn't it?” 

For a moment Alara didn't know if she should even debate telling them, Marcus had clearly already figured it out but poor Ty. She took a breath, a calming breath. The Finn children were more perceive than people first thought. 

“He... he saved LaMarr's life, he pushed him out the way and was hit by a shuttle. Isaac is-” she wiped away a tear “-he's missing an arm.” 

“No! He was teaching me to play the piano!” Exclaimed Ty.

Alara nodded. “I know. You know for a guy that can't feel he seemed to be enjoying that.” 

“What happened after the shuttle?” Marcus had unconsciously pulled Ty closer to his body almost protectively.

The Security Chief took a breath. “He went offline. We can't turn him back on. We're trying to move his consciousness to the simulator but his codes could be anything. _Literally_ anything.” 

Alara hated it but she'd started to lose hope. 

“What happens if you can't get him working again?” Ty's little voice almost broke the Xelayan's heart. 

She didn't want to admit it. “Then... then he's... dead.”

The boys face's fell. “Not Uncle Isaac!”

All the concern over telling the boys popped straight back up but she chose to cling to something else.

“I love that you call him that, Ty.” She said honestly. “It's sweet.”

Marcus nodded. “I hope Mom saves him. Isaac, he's kind of closest thing to a Dad we've ever had. I know that might sound weird  what with him being Kaylon and all.” 

“Do you think if he could feel he'd love us?” Asked Ty shyly.

Alara actually smiled at that. “Without a doubt.” 

That made Ty beam. It hadn't been a lie, she honestly believed Isaac would love those boys with all his heart if he had one. Marcus and Ty were rather adorable.

“How... how long could it take to crack into Isaac?”

Alara sighed as she looked at young Marcus; she shrugged. “Forever.” 

Ty carefully pulled himself up onto the stool opposite her at the table while Marcus leant against the table. Suddenly they were a sea of worry and almost hopelessness, the hubbub went on around them but the three of them stared at the table or at one another the concern shimmered in their eyes. Ty looked ready to cry and frankly Alara wasn't far behind the boy. 

“Maybe the other Kaylon could help?” Suggested Marcus lamely. 

Alara tried to push away the panic that rose in her mind. “If they find out he'll be scrapped and a new ambassador would be sent to us.” She answered honestly. 

“That's not right.”

Alara sighed. “No, Ty, it isn't.” 

“Can we see him?” The youngest Finn child sounded almost desperate.

She shook her head. “No, that's not a good idea at the moment and your Mom would kill me.” _Poor choice of words Alara. You only really open your mouth to change foot, don't you. _Alara tried not to roll her eyes as she silently chastised herself. “Sorry, kids.” 

“Is there anything me and Ty can do?”

“... I don't see how, but thank you for offering.” She was ready for the conversation to end really.

“He'll be fine. Isaac is unbeatable! You know he carried me for like a hundred miles when we crashed?!” 

Marcus rolled his eyes while Alara just smiled softly. 

“It was more like ten miles and nothing can keep Isaac down. He won't leave you, Alara, he loves you.” Marcus tried to sound sure of himself but his voice still wavered. 

Ty hoped down from the chair and joined his elder brother. Isaac loving her was such a tender thought but a silly one nevertheless.

“Isaac can't love me, he's not capable of it.”

Ty wandered off towards the exit but Marcus remained a moment, his expression gentle and mature beyond his years.

“You've not heard him talk about you.”

Marcus followed his brother then while Alara was left there at the table with fresh tears in her dark eyes. 

 

XXXX

 

Another four days went by and no breakthroughs regarding Isaac came. Alara had slowly descended further and further into misery and depression, so much so that Claire had actually started to worry about her health. The doctor hadn't seen Alara eat in days and dark circles had appeared underneath her eyes. 

Alara sat in the Science Wing with Claire and LaMarr all stood around Isaac's body who'd been hooked up to his charging station; he looked like a costume someone had dumped in a corner. The woman had little choice but to just stand there and watch as LaMarr worked at the terminal, the program he'd written to go through every variation of code worked but it was taking ages. 

“Are we any closer?” The dark-haired doctor asked after almost twenty minutes of silence.

“Dude, don't start with the 'how long is this gonna take' crap, alright.” He huffed, usually one or both of the women would have reprimanded John, but they were all frustrated. “I need a sixteen character code, numbers and letters and I'm doing it all in Kaylonese or whatever it is they speak.” 

“It's just called Kaylon.” Replied Claire simply. “Similar to Binary.” 

LaMarr didn't turn around from the terminal. “Yeah, that  _and_ this is all in-” 

Alara wasn't listening to anything the pair said,  they could have been screaming her name and she'd not have known.  _He loves you,_ Marcus had said. Suddenly a lightbulb went off. 

“LaMarr, could his homeworld shut him down remotely.” 

Still the Chief Engineer  didn't look away from the screens. “Yeah, totally. Whenever they want but I don't see why they would.” 

“It's like forcing a man to poison himself.” Growled Claire under her breath.

“No, listen.” Alara had suddenly surged out of her depression and into motion. “If he can be shut down remotely then maybe he changed the codes. If he did then that would explain why we can't crack the bloody thing.” 

That had LaMarr spinning around to face the Xelayan while Doctor Finn raised an eyebrow. 

“What? By the book Isaac? Nah.”

Alara breathed out a laugh as she looked at the man she loved unconscious. Just a pile of metal and bolts. 

“Yeah, he's not so 'by the book' when you know him.”

Claire nodded. “That's actually true.”

Alara pushed LaMarr out of the way and looked down at the screen; could it really be that easy?  Fear bubbled within her... it actually hurt. 

She took a calming breath. “Sixteen characters right?” The engineer nodded. “Okay. Sixteen. What would he change it to? Something the Kaylon would never suspect.” She muttered to herself. “If they don't suspect it then it means it would be obvious to everyone else, so it would be considered emotive. Sixteen. I know what it is!” 

Eyebrows raised as she quickly typed in AlaraSimmiaKitan but when it converted to Kaylon nothing happened; not a single thing. 

“Your middle name is Simmia?” Chuckled LaMarr. 

They all saw Alara deflate, saw her face fall and her shoulders sag. Maybe she wasn't as important to Isaac as that one glint of hope had said. 

“I thought-” She cut herself off lamely; tears threatened again.

“Wait!” Claire snapped her fingers and stepped a little closer. “Try entering it in Xelayan.” 

Alara wasted no time re-entering it, that little glint of hope was back and Alara clawed at it. She'd latch onto anything in that moment. Alara's heart soared when the screen popped up with accepted in big bold letters. It was her name, he'd used her name. 

“That's it!” Beamed LaMarr. “Alara, you did it! I can move Isaac's consciousness to the ship's computer.” He paused then and flashed her a look. “Hang on, he's not sentimental, how did you know that would work?” 

Alara smiled to herself. “Something Marcus said.” 

LaMarr was right, Isaac wasn't sentimental so the fact the key to his whole system was her name meant so much more. 

LaMarr went back to work while Claire and Alara moved Isaac's body down to the simulator and informed the Captain who met them there. She hated that she was shaking but Alara couldn't stop, every possible worst case filled her head and it terrified her. Captain Mercer though, he looked calm and Alara forced herself to leech off of it. 

“You got in?” Ed couldn't quite believe it. 

Claire nodded with a happy smile. “Alara cracked it. LaMarr will be here soon.” 

The man in blue and black helped them push Isaac into the simulator then and they stopped dead centre of the room. 

“I have to admit I was starting to think we wouldn't figure it out.”

“Doesn't mean good old-fashioned guess-work wouldn't do the trick.” Claire made quick work of scanning Isaac; she'd done it a million times 'just to be sure' she'd said. 

LaMarr appeared then holding his comm and a bag of what they all assumed were tools. Looked like the Chief Engineer had prepared for every eventuality; literally everything. When Yaphit slithered in behind him Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Hi, Claire.”

“Not now, Yaphit.” 

The gelatinous crew member grumbled to himself but was ignored by all; they'd all witnessed that scene several times before. 

“We all alright for me to boot Isaac's consciousness up?” Asked the Lieutenant Commander.

Everyone but Alara nodded, she was too busy holding the hand Isaac still had attached. She longed for those blue eyes to flick back on and for Isaac to pop up with some stupid comment so she could cling to him. 

There was a little buzz then and a simulated Isaac appeared beside his damaged body, he looked pristine compared to the dismembered body Alara had hold of. The last time she'd met a simulated Isaac he'd tried to kill her but this was he real Isaac.  _Her_ Isaac. In an instant Alara rushed to him and bounced into his strong arms; had he not been full of structural support Isaac would have collapsed. 

“Isaac!” She kissed his faceplate. “I thought I wasn't getting you back! Don't _ever_ scare me like that again or I'll kill you!” 

Isaac's head tilted. “That sentence counters itself. Is this you saying one thing while meaning another?”

“Shut up.” Alara snuggled against him, her face buried in his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“You are important to me as well.” He'd never said that to her before, not directly at least and Alara revelled in it. 

Alara couldn't see them but the Captain, Claire, LaMarr and Yaphit watched the display.  They all knew Alara loved Isaac but they'd never seen a true display of it before. Back when  she'd kissed him on the bridge before them all they'd been dubious about it, this though, this was how much Alara really loved the Kaylon. Yaphit's expression was more or less unreadable thanks to his lack of main features but he seemed more interested in Claire which wasn't surprising in the least. 

The pair seemed to spot that they were under observation then but rather than setting Alara down on her feet Isaac simply carried her over to his real body with her supported by a single arm. 

“Thank you for attempting to repair me.” He said in his usual level voice.

“Of course, Isaac.” Mercer told him with a smile. “You're one of us.” 

“I am not part of The Union. No Kaylon is.” 

Mercer ignored that small fact. “Maybe not but you’re part of this crew and you're our friend. Anyway, Kaylon will hopefully join The Union soon.” 

“And you kinda saved my life.” Added LaMarr with a quick flash of a smile. 

“There is no 'kinda' about the matter, Lieutenant Commander. I saved your life.”

There went Isaac being the state it plainly person he always was; it was expected by now.

“Can we get on with fixing you please?” Asked Claire quickly.

Isaac nodded. “Of course, Doctor.”

There was a God-awful thud then and all eyes snapped to LaMarr who'd tossed the bag down to the floor and crouched down beside it. 

“I didn't know what the hell we'd need so I sort of brought everything. Thought it was better to have too much than too little, know what I mean?” 

Ed took one look at the bag of tools and back up to Isaac's armless body. To the untrained eye it looked as though Isaac was entirely unfixable but with the team around him could accomplish it, of that the Captain had no doubt, especially with Isaac at the helm. 

“I'm going to leave you to it. Keep me updated.”

With that the dark-haired man was gone and everyone got to work as best they could considering only Isaac had any idea what he was to do. Alara kissed her Kaylon. 

“Let's sew your arm back on, shall we?” He still made no attempt to put her down. 

Alara kissed her Isaac again but didn't make any attempt to set her down; maybe he'd not thought about putting her down or knew Alara didn't want him to.

“Thank you for your assistance, although, I believe only Lieutenant Commander LaMarr and myself will be necessary to repair the damage to my physical form.” 

“I'm not leaving.” The Xeyalan said assuredly. 

“I did not say you had to.” Said Isaac in his usual emotionless voice.

Yaphit slid backwards a few steps then towards the simulator door and all eyes dropped down to him. 

“Right, well, since it turns out I came down here for nothing I'm going to go back to work.”

The gelatinous crew member left without another word or waiting for permission from LaMarr and the doors slid shut. 

“I'd like to observe if you're okay with that, Isaac.” Said the doctor as she shuffled closer to the severed arm with curious eyes. 

“Of course, Doctor.”


	14. Chapter 14

  
Marcus and Ty charged down the long hall when they suddenly slammed straight into Captain Mercer as they rounded the corner. The boys ground to a halt both with a burst of caution in their dark eyes.   
  
“Hey boys, watch where you're going, okay?” Ed flashed them a smile.   
  
“Sorry, Captain.” Muttered Ty quietly. “What are you doing out of class?”   
  
“Class let out early.” Said Marcus quickly. “Mom said Isaac was getting fixed when we told her and we want to see him.”   
  
Ed's eyebrows raised. “Kids, I'm not sure that's a good idea, it's essentially an operation.”   
  
“Please, Captain?” Ty half whined, half begged. “Please, we'll be quiet.”   
  
“We just wanted to watch and, you know, be there when he wakes up.” Marcus said with concern in his vice.   
  
Ed sighed as he looked the Finn boys over with those stunning brown eyes of his, Ty looked two seconds from crying and Marcus couldn't hold still to save his life. Only a little reluctantly did the Captain nod.   
  
“You two really care about Isaac, don't you?”  
  
Ty perked up proudly. “He's teaching me piano!”   
  
That made Ed smile. “Okay, let's ask your Mom.” He took a breath and hit his comm. “Mercer to Doctor Finn.”   
  
“Finn here, Sir.” She answered quickly. “Is there a problem?”   
  
“No, not a problem as such. Marcus and Ty would like to witness Isaac's repair and be there when he wakes up.”   
  
“I am already what you refer to as 'awake', Captain.” Isaac informed through Claire's comm line and the Finn children's eyes widened.   
  
“Is that Isaac?!” Ty almost squealed but he never got an answer.   
  
“You know what I mean, Isaac. Anyway, Claire, can they?”   
  
There was a pause as the doctor thought Mercer's question over in her head.   
  
“Yes, as long as they're good. Boys, I'll see you in a moment. Finn out.”    
  
Ty's tears had faded away and been replaced with a beaming smile that the Captain found infectious; he was a cute kid.   
  
“There you go, kids, you got the Mom seal of approval. They're in simulator two but no more running.”   
  
“Thanks, Captain.”   
  
The boys grinned in unison before rounding Ed and charging off down the hall despite what he'd just said. Mercer just rolled his eyes and carried on his way to the bridge.   
  
“Do you think Uncle Isaac will be okay?” Asked Ty as he and his big brother rushed towards the simulator.   
  
When they nearly bumped into someone from the Science Wing Marcus forced them both to slow down to a regular pace.   
  
“He'll be fine. I mean, he's Kaylon, I don't think he can die.”   
  
Ty deflated slightly. “But Lieutenant Kitan said-”   
  
“She was scared.” Marcus told his brother quickly. “She didn't mean any of it.”   
  
“Really?” Ty asked cautiously, it was clear he didn't quite believe Marcus but desperately wanted to.   
   
Marcus nodded. “Yeah, Ty. Isaac is gonna be just fine. You remember those ancient brick things Mom let us play with when you were really little?”   
  
Ty nodded as they rounded another corner towards the elevator. “They're called Lego.”   
  
“Whatever. I think Isaac is kinda like that, he can just clip bits on and off if he needs to.” Marcus knew that wasn't true but it relieved Ty's worries a while.   
  
When they entered simulator two they were both surprised to see Isaac... operating on himself. Alara was right beside him almost holding onto the metal man while LaMar had his hands full of tools stood opposite the simulated Isaac. Their Mom though, she stood off to the side observing with folded arms and didn't seem to have actually noticed her sons enter.   
  
“Isaac!” Ty blurted and the boys launched at the simulated Isaac who was forced to step back from his real self as they wrapped their arms around his waist and shoulders.   
  
“Hello, Marcus. Hello, Ty. I understand you're pleased to see me but I must request that you provide me the use of my hands.”   
  
Claire came forwards then and almost forcibly pulled Ty from the Kaylon; she flashed Isaac an apologetic look.   
  
“Come on, kids. Isaac has to work. It's very intricate and he can't be distracted but I'm sure he'll let you hug him later.”  
  
“But Isaac is Lego.”   
  
Isaac's head tilted to the side in that way of his that said he was curious to learn something new.   
  
“Ty, what is Lego?”   
  
LaMarr sighed. “Dude, can we please get on with this? I still have a glitch to fix with the synthesisers to deal with.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
The pair got back to work and Claire quietly explained to the boys what the hell was going on.  
  
Alara's eyes kept glancing off over to where the Finn family stood. When Isaac had first arrived aboard The Orville no one had partially liked him – there were some who still didn't – but no he had people who'd come to care for him. She, Marcus, Ty and Claire all loved him.   
  
Alara loved him with all her heart. He made her happy. Isaac went out of his way to make her smile, not because he got something out of it but because he was innately good and kind. He made her feel safe.   
  
Claire loved him because he was the masculine influence her sons needed. She'd seen him protect her boys just as he'd protected LaMarr and was grateful for it. Of course she loved him. More often than not she was the one to explain things to Isaac as well so there were times when she mothered him slightly as well.   
  
Marcus and Ty loved him because he was the only father they'd ever know,n. Ty might have said 'Uncle' but everyone knew he really meant Dad deep down. Isaac had taken care of them without obligation or force. He helped Marcus with his homework and taught Ty the piano when he could have been doing any number of other – more important – things. He made time for them simply because he knew it would make them happy.   
  
Eros, Philia, Storge, they all loved him for different reasons but still they loved him. Isaac had come to them as nothing more than a slightly racist Kaylon with a superiority complex but that had been long ago. Boyfriend, father, friend, that was what he had become to them now. Family not just crew mates.   
  
The Xelayan snapped out of her thoughts suddenly when LaMarr passed Isaac his detached metal arm and watched curiously as Isaac started to re-attach it. It was all very intricate and frankly Alara didn't have the slightest clue how it all worked.   
  
“Is it going to be okay?” She asked with a hint of concern.   
  
“Yes.” Came his simple reply. “Once my arm is reattached I can return my consciousness to my physical form and then will perform a full diagnostic and repair any system errors. After I have confirmed I am fully functioning I can return to my station, with the Captain's permission of course.”   
  
“But you missed my lesson!” Ty complained only for Claire to flash him the mother look.   
  
“Ty.”   
  
“No, Ty is correct, I missed our scheduled hour for his lesson. I will be able to conduct a piano lesson before returning to active duty.” Isaac's head tilted down to little Ty. “I apologise for my absence, however, I was in two pieces at the time.”   
  
“It's okay.” Ty grumbled. “You're back now.”   
  
Meanwhile the Captain had long since made it to the bridge where he and Kelly had been happily chatting about the metal mad while the crew around them quietly did their jobs. Every now and again the control panels beeped but otherwise it was mainly the Captain and first officer who filled the bridge with noise.   
  
“... I know. Alara was the only one of us that knew what would happen to Isaac were we to contact Kaylon 1.” Ed leant back in his chair. “I didn't have a clue.”   
  
Kelly nodded. “I didn't either, Ed. Alara did though, she stopped us and now look, we're like ninety percent there on fixing him.”   
  
Bortus spun around in his chair. “Captain, Commander, is it possible that Lieutenant Kitan was... over-exaggerating when she informed us of Isaac being dismantled and replaced?”   
  
Ed shook his head. “Doubt it, Bortus. Alara loves him yes, but she's not one for embellishing things.”    
  
Kelly had to agree. “Yeah, and I can actually believe the Kaylon just replacing Isaac for a new one. They don't feel so he's not important to them since he can be replaced rather easily. Just transfer his data and get a nice shiny new one out the box.”   
  
“And they say they're the advanced species.” Grumbled Malloy from his station.   
  
Mercer breathed out a laugh. “You can say that again.”   
  
The helmsman swivelled in his chair and fixed Ed with a disgruntled expression. “You know, I'm glad he can't feel because if I knew my homeworld was willing to just toss me out like trash at the drop of a hat I'd freak.”   
  
Kelly chuckled to herself. “You'd steal a shuttle and go on a joyride. Don't deny it.”   
  
Gordon couldn't really argue with any of that, he'd do it.   
  
“Gordon's already done that several times. It's not really a threat at this point. That and the jury is still out on him being trash worthy.”   
  
“Hey!” Malloy grumbled with mock outrage.   
  
“Eh, there was that time you swapped Admiral Perry's mints out for Wasabi peas.”   
  
Gordon burst out laughing and fell back in his chair. “That was fun! I so got him. Although, point taken on the trash jury.”   
  
“How were you not – at the very least – demoted for such an action on a senior officer?” Asked Bortus with a confused expression.   
  
Gordon shrugged. “Admiral Perry's cool and it turned out he actually likes Wasabi.”   
  
Ed let his head fall back so he could look past Kelly to the Moclan.   
  
“He's very laid back compared to the other Admirals. Don't get me wrong, he can go evil stare in a heartbeat but I think he spent most of his academy days stoned. So, yeah, he's cool.”   
  
Kelly let out a hungry little hum. “That evil stare though, it's hot isn't it. I saw him reprimand a friend of mine – Kera – once and I kid you not I was horny as hell.”    
  
“TMI much?” Malloy shivered in disgust.   
  
“Gordon's got a point, Kelly. I didn't need to know that and Perry is as old as God.”   
  
The blonde just smirked. “Age can be attractive. He's handsome.”   
  
“If you have a fossil fetish.” Ed deadpanned and Gordon snorted.  
  
Kelly didn't seem overly impressed. “Well I still think he's attractive. Perry is a good Admiral, kind, smart and authority can be sexy.”   
  
“What is a fossil fetish?” Bortus enquired quizzically.  
  
Captain Mercer hid a smile. “Get yourself a mental image of Kelly straddling Admiral Perry and playing the horizontal mambo. You see it?”   
  
“Yes, Captain.”   
  
“That's a fossil fetish.”   
  
Kelly just sighed as they joked at her expense. Gordon groaned and made an over the top gagging sound.   
  
“I'm going to be seeing that in my nightmares for weeks.”   
  
“Perry?” The first officer raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, you naked.”   
  
Ed chortled. “Seriously, get back to work or we'll all go splat into a moon or something.”   
  
Honestly Kelly didn't see the big problem, Perry was handsome end of story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
